All Seeing
by FoxyGirl0413
Summary: five year old Naruto goes blind! rated T for language in later chapters....Full summary inside...ADOPTED by WORDSPLAT
1. Prologue

**Summary: **When Naruto was five an angry mob attacked him leaving him blind. Tsunada might be the only one able to make him see again but no one knows where she is. Despite his blindness Naruto works hard to become a ninja and vows that he will become Hokage. Naruto might be blind but he sees things no one else does. Their will be pairings but i'd rather not tell you since it's no fun if you know who's going to end up with who.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Woo-Hoo now the lawyers are gone!**

**please enjoy the chapter!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**All Seeing**

**Prologue**

The sky was dark and the moon was covered with smoke. A tall man with unruly blonde hair stood atop a giant toad. He was the Yondaime, also known as the forth Hokage. He faced his enemy, the Kyuubi, his face showed he was fearless but in his mind all he could think about was the bundle of joy waiting at the Hokage tower. The Kyuubi's nine tails swung around, destroying everything the hit. If this kept up the village called Konoha would be no more.

"Yondaime hurry!" a man named Morino Ibiki shouted to the blonde man who just nodded. His eyes never left the beast's eyes and the beast never looked away. The Kyuubi knew this man was powerful, the only question was how powerful?

**"LET ME THROUGH!"** the Kyuubi suddenly shouted his voice so loud that the forest was almost destroyed by the sound waves.

"Not a chance!" the Yondaime yelled back at the nine tailed fox, thinking how he was going to do this. The ninjas around the giant toad and fox stood, no longer knowing what to do.

* * *

What no one knew was that the Yondaime standing atop the toad was a clone and the real one was back at the tower preparing to seal the demon in the only person who could handle the Kyuubi's chakra, a new born baby and his son.

"Minato are you sure you want to do this?" the previous Hokage, Sarutobi, asked the young man standing in front of him. Minato sighed before turning around to face the old man himself,

"I have no choice." He told him, "You know no human can kill a demon and I can't very well ask anyone else to sacrifice their children." Sarutobi had nothing to say, all he could do was watch as Namikazi Minato, the forth Hokage, sacrifice his self for the sake of the village. After a few more minutes Minato was finally finished with the seal.

"Sarutobi please watch over Naruto and make sure the village sees him as a hero." Sarutobi nodded, a small tear running down his cheek, "And please don't let anyone know that Naruto is my son. I have many enemies in and outside the village who will try to get revenge after I'm gone." Again Sarutobi nodded.

"Now leave the room, you'll know when I'm finished." The old man hugged his young apprentice before leaving the room.

* * *

Back at the battle grounds the Minato clone was still having a staring contest with nine tailed beast.

**"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME THROUGH!?"** the Kyuubi shouted at the clone. The clone said nothing as information hit him, it was time. Several ninja thought that the Yondaime had gone crazy for he had started laughing. When he disappeared in a puff of smoke everyone understood what was happening. Just as the Yondaime clone disappeared so did the Kyuubi. The sealing had begun.

Several hours later Sarutobi entered the room to find Naruto crying his head off and the forth Hokage lying on the floor, his life holding on by a thread.

"Minato!" Sarutobi yelled and knelt next to the dying man.

"Please… Watch… Naruto." Minato managed to say right before his eyes closed and his heart stopped.

"Hokage!" Ibiki and several others crashed through the door but stopped once they saw what had happened. A woman with short black hair tied in a spiky pony tail walked over to the crying baby.

"Who's the brat?" she asked causing Sarutobi to leave the former Yondaime and go to the baby,

"This, Anko, is Naruto. Minato trapped the Kyuubi in his stomach with a seal." Sarutobi told her and she nodded.

"Poor little guy. If I know Minato he'd want them to see him as a here. But you know how closed minded some of the villagers are." Anko said and picked up the child who immediately stopped crying and started pulling her hair.

"Ow!" she said and handed the baby to the Hokage.

"Unfortunately I do know. That is why this is going to be an S-class secret. No one but those old enough to remember this fight will never know that Naruto holds the nine tailed fox." Sarutobi told them and everyone in the room nodded.

"So that way he has a chance with the younger generations?" a black haired man with a cigarette in his mouth asked,

"Yes Asume." The old man said.

"So whose gonna take care of the little man?" Anko asked causing several to look around the room as if saying they didn't want to take care of him,

"What about his mother?" Ibiki asked, already knowing that the Yondaime was his father.

"Minato only gave me her surname, Uzumaki. She wasn't from this village and as far as I know she died giving birth to Naruto." Anko must have forgotten that Naruto had pulled on her hair because she took blonde baby out of the old mans hands and held him close.

"I would offer to take him but I'm not the most favorable person in the village." She said and the third nodded,

"He will stay at the orphanage and hope that he gets adopted by a nice family who will look past the fact the he is the container." The other nodded,

"He has a side effect." Anko suddenly said causing the third to take the baby from her once more,

"He has three lines on each check." Sarutobi said and turned his so the others could see his face. The baby's big blue eyes took in the people around him but they weren't looking at the child's eyes. They were looking at his cheeks were it looked as if he had whiskers.

"I think they're cute." Anko suddenly said causing the old man to chuckle.

"We must announce the Yondaime dead." Asume said, ruining the happy mood around the room. Naruto started to cry as if he new exactly what was happening and the rest of the faces looked completely depressed. Sarutobi handed the baby to Anko,

"Take him to the orphanage. Stay there and make sure they look after him and treat him like they should." Anko nodded before disappearing with the baby in her arms.

"Let's do this." Sarutobi said before walking out of the room and out to the balcony over looking hundreds of injured ninja's and hopeful civilians.

"People of Konoha," the third began, "The fight with the beast has ended but not without a price. I am sorry to say our hero, the yellow flash, our forth Hokage has died to save us." Several gasped from the crowd and the old man could see many women break down in tears.

"He has sealed away the Kyuubi within a baby boy." Many grew angry and shouted that they should kill this baby, Sarutobi held up his hands to silence them. "His dying wish was that you all see Naruto as the hero he is."

"He is the beast!" a man shouted and many cheered in agreement.

"He is not the beast but its prison!" he yelled at the crowd, "And I hereby declare this an S-class secret. Anyone here is forbidden to tell the younger generation that the Kyuubi is sealed within the boy." After a few more words Sarutobi left the Hokage tower and went to the Konoha orphanage.

"Anko!" Sarutobi called as he went into the orphanage door. She stood by the front desk holding the crying Naruto in her arms,

"They said they won't take him." Anko told the old man who glared at the woman sitting behind the desk,

"Why won't you take him?" he hissed and the woman recoiled,

"We don't want that monster influencing the other children." She told him with a shaky voice.

"He is not a MONSTER!" Sarutobi yelled causing her to recoil even more.

"W-We'll Going t-to need h-his n-name." she stuttered and Sarutobi nodded, his angry disappearing,

"Uzumaki Naruto." He said using Naruto's mother's maiden name. The woman nodded before calling another young woman out.

"Escort them to where the rest of the babies are." She said, hiding her stutter once again. The woman nodded before scurrying off with Sarutobi, and Naruto carried by Anko following close behind.

**Later that night**

Sarutobi sat in his office going through stacks and stacks of paper. In those stacks were the villagers and ninjas who died fighting that beast. The old man knew a lot died but the number that did was far more than just 'a lot'.

"Hokage-sama." a short man with several bandages covering most of his body and his right eye entered the room.

"What is it Danzo?" he asked and the man limped over, using a cane to help,

"About the Kyuubi boy." Danzo began, "We can train him and he can be a great weapon for the village." Sarutobi dropped the pen that was in his hand and glared and the man in front of him,

"That boy will not be used as a weapon." He hissed but any reaction Danzo might have had was hidden very well.

"If he goes untamed he could lose control and destroy the village. It is better if he was used as a weapon and kept within the cells when not fighting." Danzo said with a smile on his face that never seemed to leave. Even the blood lust coming off of the old man did not make him even flinch.

"I told you my answer and it will not change. That boy is a citizen of Konoha and has the right to live his life how he wants to. He will not be used by you as a blood thirsty killing machine." All Danzo did was nod before leaving the room. Sarutobi went back to doing his work, hoping that the boy would not be blamed for what the Kyuubi did. He looked out his window and could see the destruction caused just by the nine tails of the beast. He sighed once more,

"Good luck Uzumaki Naruto." He whispered into the night before going back to the stacks of paper that lay on his desk.

**At the orphanage**

Little baby Naruto laid in the crib crying for some attention. He was oblivious to what had happened and that he was absolutely alone on this Earth. So he cried but still no one came. He was just born that very same day and he was learning what most learn at middle age: how to take care of oneself.

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N: **okay i hope you enjoyed the prologue. for those of you who are reading Kitsune, Kaze, and Aizou i am not going to stop writing that. I'm putting the first chapter up right after this and that's really when the story starts. Please Review!


	2. five years later

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

**PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**All Seeing**

**1**

_**Five Years Later**_

The sky was blue and the birds were chirping. Mother's were watching as their children played at the park and young genin were at training grounds trying to become stronger. Most would think this is a beautiful day but for young Uzumaki Naruto this was a terrible day,

"And don't come back!" the old orphanage lady shouted. Naruto just scowled at the old woman, he was already expecting this sooner or later.

"Nice birthday present." Naruto muttered under his breath before getting up and walking to the nearest park. He wasn't sad that he had no where to go, after all no where to go was better than going to the orphanage. There he was poisoned regularly and starved. He was beaten and isolated from all the other kids. Unlike many of the other kids he wasn't adopted but that didn't make him feel worthless. He had once heard the orphanage lady tell a young couple that he was unstable and had an incurable disease. They lied but what really made him mad was that he didn't know why they hated him so much.

"There he is." He heard an older man whisper to a shopkeeper. Naruto turned to look at them and saw that they were glaring and holding blunt objects. For some reason he felt the need to run and run he did. As soon as he took off he could hear others chasing him. He could hear them shouting and he could almost feel their blood lust coming from him.

"What are they doing?" he heard a little girl ask her friend. He realized he had run right into the playground.

"I don't know. Maybe he did something bad." Her friend answered. Naruto turned to see two girls his age, one with short blonde hair and another with pink hair and a rather large forehead.

"Get away from them you monster!" shouted a person from the group and Naruto once again started to run,

"Leave me alone!" he shouted at them but they still continued to chase him down. Naruto looked around for someone to help but everyone just glared at him like he deserved it. Finally they cornered him in an ally.

"This is the day you die monster!" they shouted and all Naruto could do was back up against the concert wall.

"Why are you doing this? Leave me alone!" Naruto cried but they still advance. Soon Naruto was lying in a fetal position trying to protect his head from the sharp and blunt objects beating him. Tears were streaming down his face, but he didn't call for help because he knew no one would come. He chanced a look around and he saw a small girl with pale eyes watching the scene terrified. Naruto was going to call for help but the girl ran off and soon after Naruto was hit on the head causing him to black out.

**The Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi sat at his desk like he did every day since Minato died. He had taken the Hokage position once again and that meant paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork.

"Hokage-sama." A masked man said as he came into the room,

"What is it?" Sarutobi asked, not taking his eyes off the papers in front of him.

"The Hyuuga heiress is outside screaming for help." He said and Sarutobi looked up before nodding,

"Let her in." he said and the masked man nodded before disappearing. Minutes later he steered the young Hyuuga into the room before leaving the room once again.

"Hello Hinata what is that problem?" he asked in a gentle voice. The girl was crying but he didn't think it was that serious.

"H-Hurry H-Hokage-sama! There i-is a b-boy g-getting beaten by a g-group of people!" she yelled tears still streaming down her face making her stutter worse than normal.

"Who is this boy?" he asked, still not taking it serious,

"I-I don't k-know. H-He has b-blonde h-hair a-and b-blue eyes!" she said finally getting the Sarutobi's attention, "H-Hurry!" she cried. Sarutobi got up from his desk and disappeared, reappearing at the scene. His eyes widened at the scene and he could not believe what he was seeing. Twenty or so men both civilian and ninja were ganging up on the bloody blonde boy.

"What do you think your doing?" Sarutobi asked, his voice a whisper but every one of the men heard him. They we silent, afraid of what might happen if they spoke even one word.

"ANSWSER ME!" he shouted and the men recoiled at his anger. One of the brave spoke what the others were to afraid to do,

"W-We are k-killing the b-beast." He said with a stutter, his voice shaky with fear. All Sarutobi could do was stare at the boy. He was so bloody that you could barley make out the color of his hair and clothes. After a moment of staring Sarutobi snapped his fingers and several ANBU appeared in a puff of smoke,

"One of you go get Ibiki." He commanded and one disappeared, "The rest of you round them up." After that many of them tried to run but each and every one of them were rounded up and sent to holding cells. Just as the last were getting round up Ibiki appeared along with Anko.

"What happened? ANBU said something about Naruto." Anko asked, remembering the last time she saw the little guy.

"I don't have time to explain. Anko take Naruto to the hospital quickly." Sarutobi ordered and for the first time Anko saw the bloody boy laying on the ground barley breathing.

"Oh my…" the rest didn't make it out of her mouth as she picked the boy up and hurried towards the hospital.

"Ibiki come with me." Sarutobi said and lead the man towards where the mob was being held.

**At the hospital**

"He needs help!" Anko yelled and several came over but once they realized who it was they walked away muttering that he should die.

"You fucking doctors get over here and save this boy before I beat you worst than him!" she screamed getting several doctor's attention. Finally a young female doctor came over and showed Anko a room where Naruto can go. After the doctor started checking on him more came and soon Naruto was getting the help he needed.

"How old is he? What happened? And how long ago did it happen?" the doctor asked and Anko answered the best she could. The doctor listened and nodded before turning to look at the boy,

"It's terrible what they did." She whispered

"Who are you?" Anko finally asked

"Goto Akane. But it really is terrible what they did to him just because of his…guest." Akane said and Anko nodded, agreeing completely with the young doctor.

"Anko!" both Sarutobi and Ibiki came rushing through the doors, sweating and panicking.

"Hokage-sama this is Goto Akane, she's the _only _doctor that came to help Naruto." Anko said and both the Hokage and Ibiki glared at the doctors around him.

"So how is he?" Sarutobi asked in a soft almost unheard voice. Akane sighed and answered the best she could,

"He was stabbed in many vital areas and has broken four ribs, both arms, and his left leg. We managed to get most of the bleeding stopped but due to a powerful hit to the head he is in a coma." Sarutobi lowered his head in a bow and silently willed his tears away. Ibiki sighed and looked at the small five year old lying in the hospital bed. Anko, for the first time in her life cried openly.

"When will he wake up?" Sarutobi asked causing Akane to sigh and frown slightly,

"It's unpredictable. He could wake up tomorrow or he could wake up in ten years. But if he does wake up I am sorry to say he may never see again." this caused the three to gasp silently. Akane continued with her diagnoses, "It seems when he was hit the force of the object managed to damage part of the brain that sends the images to his eyes. There is only on person I've heard of that might be able to heal his eyes but sadly we have no idea where she is." the three nodded in silent understanding. Lady Tsunada, the slug sennin and the greatest medical ninja known, had left Konoha years before with a vow saying that she would never return to the place of her suffering.

"All we can do his hope for the best." Akane finally said before going back to tending to Naruto.

**Currently in Naruto's mindscape **

Naruto woke up to the sight of dripping pipes and cracked walls. At first he thought that the place was where the mob had dropped him off to die. But then he saw that he had no wounds what so ever

**"Come here." **he suddenly heard a deep voice call. At the sound of the voice Naruto jumped up with a scared expression plastered on his face. He didn't want to get beaten again.

"Who's there!?" he screamed and his only response was laughter from the same deep voice,

**"Follow my voice Kit." **the voice said and Naruto slowly made his way to where he thought the voice was coming from. What he found wasn't what he expected. He now stood in front of a large cage labeled seal.

"What is this?" Naruto asked himself and his answer was two giant red eyes opened from within the cage. Naruto jumped back in shock as the red eyes seemed to follow him.

**"Welcome." **the deep voice said and it took Naruto a moment to realize that it came from the cage.

"Who are you?" he asked the deep voice causing the owner of the voice to come to the front of the cage. Naruto recoiled with shock as he saw what seemed to be a giant fox come forward.

**"I am the great Kitsune no Kyuubi!" **the fox shouted with pride,

"I thought you were killed." Naruto said suddenly causing the Kyuubi to look at him with curiosity,

"Does this mean I'm dead?" Naruto asked and if he asked it to anyone other then the Kyuubi the person would have felt pity for the boy. He was five years old and already he thought he is dead. The Kyuubi however just laughed at the boy's innocence before answering him,

**"No Kit. You would be dead had it not been for me and that Hokage of yours." **the Kyuubi told him, **"You are inside you own mind. And as for me being killed I was merely sealed with in you by your Yondaime."** Naruto took a minute to process what this giant fox had just told him,

"It's because of you that I'm hated?" he asked and the Kyuubi nodded.

"Why did you attack?" the young blonde suddenly asked causing the Kyuubi to blink a few times in belied.

**"You should be afraid of me Kit." **he said only causing the small five year old to laugh,

"You can't attack me since your in a cage." he stated the obvious and the Kyuubi sighed,

**"That and the fact that if you die I die." **the Kitsune told him and Naruto only smiled at this information before asking once again why the Kyuubi attacked the village.

**"I'll tell you when you're older Kit." **the Kyuubi said in his booming voice. **"We don't have much time and I have a lot to tell you." **Naruto again nodded and Kyuubi almost smiled at how smart the small boy was at only five years.

**"First of kid it has come to my attention that you will probably never see again. I tried to heal where you brain was damaged but nothing worked." **Naruto looked sad before remembering something,

"But if I can't see how can I see you right now?" he asked with hope that the Kyuubi was wrong,

**"You can see in here because this is within your own body." **was the Kyuubi's only answering, **"Okay I know you want to be a ninja Kit and you being blind won't make that impossible but it will be harder for you to achieve that dream." **Kyuubi told Naruto, **"The second thing I wanted to talk to you about was the people you feel you can trust." **

"I can trust the old man, he came to see if I was alright at the stupid orphanage. And I can trust the people at Ichiraku's Ramen, they're always nice to me." Naruto told the Kyuubi who nodded at the information,

**"It seems you can also trust a man called Ibiki and a woman named Anko. The woman was the one who carried you away from the mob and Ibiki I suppose is an enforcer and will torture them later." **the giant Kitsune told him, **"Stay with these people until you are strong and your eyesight is no longer a handy-cap." **Naruto nodded before feeling a slight pull on his body. He told this to the fox who only chuckled,

**"You can wake up now Naruto. And remember when you wake up you won't be able to see anything." **Naruto nodded once again and again felt a pull on his body but this one was stronger than the last.

**In Naruto's hospital room**

Anko watched the small boy in the bed with a smile. Just two hours ago must the wounds he had healed and only left a scar in it's place. It was as Anko was watching that the small blonde started to stir.

"Ibiki go get the third!" Anko shouted to the man on the other side of the room, "Naruto is waking up." with a small nod Ibiki disappeared in a puff of smoke and Anko turned back to the boy. A few seconds later Naruto opened his eyes to see...nothing.

"Is anyone here?" he asked in a small voice and Anko winced at how frightened he sounded.

"I'm here. My name is Anko." she said and she was slightly surprised at how gentle she sounded.

"Kyuubi told me about you." he said making Anko's face show my surprise,

"You can talk to him?" she asked and the blonde boy nodded before smiling,

"He says I can trust you and that your the one that carried me here." it was at this moment that both Ibiki and the Hokage appeared in the room.

"How is he Anko?" Sarutobi asked and the little boy's smiled widened even more,

"Old man!" he shouted happily and the old man himself came over to the bed and hugged the young boy. Naruto was a little surprised at this sudden contact. He had never been hugged or touched affectionately and it was because of this that he almost pulled away. But he didn't for he felt warm and safe within the old man's arms.

"Naruto this is Ibiki." Sarutobi said, forgetting that the boy couldn't see.

"Kyuubi told me about him too!" he smiled and was unaware at the shocked expressions on Sarutobi's and Ibiki's faces.

"He said I can trust you too!" Ibiki's shocked face faded and was replaced with a small smile. Sarutobi however started to ask the boy questions.

"How long have you been able to talk to Kyuubi?" was his first question Naruto replied that it was his first time talking to him.

"And what did he tell you?" Sarutobi then asked,

"He said that I can trust you, Anko, and Ibiki. He also said that there is a possibility that I may never see again but this won't stop me from being a ninja!" Sarutobi smiled at the boy and guessed that the Kyuubi wasn't all that bad if he told Naruto that he could trust us.

"Well Naruto I think it's best if we keep the conversation you had with Kyuubi a secret." Sarutobi said and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Tomorrow you will be able to go back to the orpanage..."

"But the orphanage lady said not to go back there." Naruto interrupted the old man. Sarutobi looked at the boy with sad eyes and made a note to have Ibiki _talk _to the lady who ran the orphange.

"Well with your new problem we can't have you living alone so..."

"I'll take him in." to Sarutobi's and Ibiki's suprise it was Anko that interrupted the Hokage. When she noticed their stares she just seemed to grin, "Well I haven't gone on alot of missions lately and there is no one else who will take him. Plus us outcasts have to stick together." she explained to the two men. Naruto the whole time just listened to the conversation. he had no objection to Anko raising him, she seemed nice to him.

"Okay Anko from today onward you are Uzumaki Naruto's legal gaurdian."

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N:** hope you enjoyed the chapter. right now i don't know if i'll continue this but i probably will. Please Review and tell me if you like it!


	3. First Day Being Blind

**A/N: **Okay here is chapter two. Last chapter left off when Anko adopted Naruto. Somebody asked me why the Kyuubi attacked and all I have to say is you're going to have to wait and find out. I know a whole lot of different stories have differnt reasons and I'll try to make my reason original. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**FOXYGIRL0413 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO (insert sad face with tears)**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**All Seeing**

**2**

**Anko's house the next day**

Anko slowly guided the small blonde headed boy into her rather new big apartment. As soon as Anko announced she was going to take Naruto in Sarutobi immediately suggested that he got them a new apartment big enough for the both of them. Anko herself was still getting used to the place and it was only last night that Ibiki and a few other ninjas moved her furniture in.

"Anko can you describe it please." Naruto's small voice broke her out of her thoughts and she smiled at the small boy.

"Of course. It's big and the walls are bare and white. The kitchens right in front of you and to your right is the bathroom. To your left are the bedrooms, one is your and the other is mine." Anko told him,

"Sounds kinda plain." Naruto said and Anko laughed agreeing with the small boy,

"Well we'll just have to paint the whole apartment different colors." the boy agreed even though he would never see the colors. Anko then led him to his bedroom and explained where everything was. Naruto listened closely and found that he had a twin sized bed against the left side of the room and a large wooded desk leaning against the back wall. Like the rest of the house it was rather plain but then again Naruto was used to plain since he lived with nothing in the orphanage.

"Tomorrow we'll take you to get some starter kunai and some weights." Anko told him, "I already talked to the Hokage and you'll be starting at the ninja academy next month." Naruto jumped up and down with excitement.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto said repeatedly causing Anko to laugh once more.

"Just make sure you don't let that blindness keep you away from your dreams." she told Naruto in a soft caring voice that was rare to hear coming from Anko's mouth. "You hungry?" she asked and Naruto nodded,

"RAMEN!" he shouted loudly causing Anko to covering her ears.

**Ten minutes later at Ichiraku's Ramen**

Anko watched as the whiskered boy smelled the ramen in front of him. The old man that owned the stand didn't even ask what flavor he wanted just sat it in front of him and told him to find out what it was himself. Naruto of course took the challenge.

"Chicken with cinnamon!" Naruto shouted out after a few seconds of smelling the ramen in front of him. The old man laughed and told the boy he was right. Anko smiled at the fact that Naruto's other four senses were developing. Then she looked at the ramen in front of her and frowned, she had wanted dango.

"Hey Anko-nii-chan are you ready to go?" Naruto said all of a sudden shocking Anko out of her thoughts. She looked over at the smiling boy then she looked at his empty bowl. She could've sworn he hadn't even touched it a few minutes ago.

"In a minute little man." she said before slurping down the ramen and paying the old me. "Now lets go get those weapons." she said and the blind Naruto cheered before grabbing her hand for guidance. As they walked to the weapon store Anko noticed the weird stares they were getting. It wasn't just the fact the the cold and mean Anko was walking down the street with a child. It was the fact that the child was one Uzumaki Naruto, and not only that but he was blind. Naruto was also sensing the stares he was getting, he couldn't explain how he knew but he did. He acted oblivious of course and showed the village his famous smile while walking.

"Anko-nii-chan what kinda weapons am I getting?" Naruto asked while they walked and Anko almost laughed at the looks some people gave when he said this.

"We'll be getting some starter kunai and some weights. And then when you start training at the academy we'll get you real kunai." Anko explained to him and he listened intently.

"YIPEE!" he yelled so loud the entire village heard the echo.

**Weapon shop**

"Okay Naruto you stay here while I get the kunai and weights." Anko told him and he nodded. She had stood his up against a wall no near the sharp objects. It was only day one and she was already over protective.

"Hi." Naruto heard a high pitched voice and guessed that a girl had spoken.

"Hello." Naruto said polity and kept his eyes closed. If he opened them he didn't know where he'll be looking.

"Why aren't you looking around?" the girl asked and Naruto mentally winced.

"I can't look." Naruto told her,

"Well of course you can. Who said you couldn't look?" the girl asked and Naruto once again winced.

"No one." he said hoping she would pick up on the fact that he couldn't see.

"Well then what's stopping you?" she said and Naruto sighed before putting an annoyed expression on his face.

"I can't look!" he shouted at her without meaning too. He then heard soft foot steps and a muttered apology before silence. He had made her sad.

* * *

Anko was just paying for the things when a little girl about Naruto's age came running up to the man behind the counter. When she looked closer she could see that the girl was crying,

"What's the matter Tenten?" the man asked and the little girl looked at him with puppy dog brown eyes.

"A boy over there yelled at me. All I did was ask him why he wasn't looking and he shouted that he can't look!" she sobbed and Anko sighed before looking over to where the girl has pointed. Sure enough little blonde haired Naruto was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Um. Tenten right?" the little girl nodded, "That boy's name is Naruto. He shouted at you that he couldn't look because a recent accident left him without sight." Anko explained and the little girl gasped,

"I didn't know." she whispered before running back over to where the blonde boy stood.

"Um Naruto?" she said and the boy reacted to the name by looking over to where the sound came to.

"You're back." was all he said and the girl nodded before remembering he couldn't see.

"Yeah." she whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were blind." she whispered even softer but Naruto heard her.

"It's okay. I've only been blind for a day and a half." he chuckled and she giggled.

"I'm Tenten. My daddy owns this shop." she announced proudly causing Naruto to smiled,

"Uzumaki Naruto. I'm going to start at the ninja academy next month." he told her and she smiled,

"Well good luck. I go there too." she told him, "You may not be able to see but something tells me you're going to be a great ninja." she said causing him to smiled from ear to ear. After that the two quickly bonded and became friends. Naruto and Anko departed with Tenten promising to teach him about weapons and with him promising to teach her some pranks.

**One month later, the Ninja Academy**

"Remember Tenten is going to walk you home." Anko told the excited blind boy, "And I have a mission but I should be back by tonight." the bouncing boy nodded.

"Okay. Okay." he said before turning around and walking towards the school. In the past month his senses had expanded very well. He could hear movement and he can sense emotions. His sense of smell was so good he could smell a familiar scent from miles away.

"Have fun." he heard Anko yell at him and all he did was wave his hand to here before walking towards to first step to becoming a ninja.

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N:**Okay that was chapter two. In the next chapter you'll find out what Naruto's first day at the academy is like. Meaning the rookie nine appear! I haven't decided on pairings yet and there might not even be pairings so don't ask if Naruto and Tenten are going to end up together. I'll put chapter three up as soon as possibly and since the weekend is coming up that might just mean Sunday (but no promises.) Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. First Day At the Academy

**A/N:**Here is chapter three. A little earlier than planned but whatever. The faster the better.

**OMG! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!?**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!! XD**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**All Seeing**

**3**

Naruto slowly and silently walked towards the school's front door. Sarutobi had informed him and Anko that hi teacher would be waiting for him at the doors. But he didn't feel anyone's presence, of course he knew that didn't mean that no one was there.

"Uzumaki Naruto." a male's voice said from a little a head of him. Naruto stopped and listened for movement. Sure enough the wind seemed to shift a little as the Chunnin teacher a head of him began to walk towards him.

"Are you my teacher?" Naruto asked in what seemed like a nervous voice. The teacher stopped moving.

"My name is Umuino Iruka." he told the young blonde in front of him.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" the little boy cried enthusiastically, "Nice to meet you Iruka-sensei." Naruto grinned widely only causing Iruka to smile a the boy's innocence.

"Well class will be beginning soon so let's go." His voice was serious but Naruto could hear the slight smile in his voice. Naruto held out his hand and the teacher grabbed it without a second though.

_"At least he's not afraid to tough me." _Naruto mentally told the demon fox who smiled in return,

**"I think you can trust him." **Kyuubi told the boy who mentally nodded with understanding.

"So are you excited?" Iruka asked suddenly and Naruto nodded him head excitedly,

"I'm scared though." he whispered to the young teacher who once again smiled at the blond five year old,

"Everyone's scared at first, just don't let them know it." he advised and Naruto smiled and nodded,

"Well here we are. Stay here until I call you." Naruto said 'okay' before the young teacher disappeared within the classroom.

**The classroom**

Iruka left the small boy in the hallway and greeted the twenty or so five year olds sitting in the classroom.

"Good morning." he greeted and smiled when only a few mumbled a greeting back. "Today we will be learning what chakra is, what it is used for, and what it can do." he explained and a few excited faces appeared in the young crowd.

"But before that I'd like to introduce a new student joining our class. Naruto you can come in now." Iruka said and the class stopped talking as the new student slowly walked into the classroom.

"Everyone his is Uzumaki Naruto." he told the class, "Introduce yourself Naruto." Naruto nodded,

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I've been blind for about a month," a few gasps, "And I plan to became a great ninja!" he smiled as his new classmates took in the new information.

"Sasuke can you please escort Naruto to the chair next to your's?" Iruka said after a moment or two. The small Uchiha boy wore a small smile and got up to walk the blonde boy to his seat.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke introduced himself and Naruto nodded before repeating his name to the boy. The two slowly made their way to the back or the classroom, ignoring the stares they were getting.

**Naruto's classmates point of view**

Nara Shikamaru, a small lazy boy, was about to fall asleep when his teacher Iruka announced about the new student. He watched as the boy his age walked into the classroom and noticed that he walked with his eyes closed. When Iruka told the boy to introduce himself Shikamaru listened closely,

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I've been blind for about a month." Shikamaru wondered what caused the blindness,

"And I plan to become a great ninja!" the boy announced and Shikamaru smiled, "Troublesome." he muttered before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A pinked haired girl named Haruna Sakura watched as the blonde boy walked into the classroom. She had a brief flashback and instantly remembered that he was the boy her and her bestfriend saw running from the Konoha villagers.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I've been blind for about a month," the same time he was chased,

_"What did he do to deserve this fate?" _she asked herself,

"And I plan to become a great ninja!" she smiled at the boy but a small frown replaced it when her crush, Sasuke Uchiha, got up and was friendly to the boy Naruto. She mentally slapped herself for being jealous over a guy!

* * *

"...I've been blind for about a month," Inuzuka Kiba, the class clown, instantly started planning out pranks to play on the new boy. He silently chuckled when the boy announced he was going to become a great ninja.

_"How can a blind guy be a ninja!" _he laughed to himself. He glared at the Uchiha boy as he made his way to escort the new boy to his desk. He absolutely loathed the Uchiha boy, he thought that if Sasuke was never in this class he would be the best.

_"And if the blind boy is friends with the Uchiha boy that just gives me another reason to prank him." _Kiba thought as he continued to glare at the two boys who now sat in the back of the classroom.

* * *

Akimichi Chouji ate his chips as he listened to the blonde boy introduce himself.

_"He seems nice, maybe he'll be friends with Shikamaru and me." _Chouji thought. Shikamaru was after all his only friend and it would be nice to have another friend to play with. Due to the fact that Chouji, and the rest of the Akimichi clan, were slightly over weight they always had a hard time making friends. As soon as the new boy Naruto announced that he was blind he saw the evil glint in Kiba's eyes. It was the same look he gets before he pulls a prank on Chouji.

_"I'll warn Naruto later." _Chouji thought to himself and watched as Naruto and Sasuke made their way to the back of the room where him and Shikamaru sat.

* * *

"...And I plan to become a great ninja!" Aburame Shino heard the boy announce and as usually he made no reaction, unlike the majority of his classmates.

_"Even though he's blind I can tell he'll become a good ninja." _Shino thought before going back to blocking out everything in the room.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino sat beside her bestfriend Sakura and watched as the blonde boy introduced himself. The moment he walked in she knew he was the boy her and Sakura had seen running away from the crowd. She was one of the people in the room who gasped when they learned he was blind.

_"What did he do to deserve blindness?" _She asked herself and by the look on her friend's face she could tell a similar thought when through her head. Her crush, Uchiha Sasuke, walked to the front of the room and introduced his self to the blind boy. She watched as they walked to the back of the room and couldn't help but wish that she was in Naruto's position. Who wouldn't want to sit next to _the _Uchiha Sasuke!

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata gasped when she saw the blonde boy come into the room. After all it was her that alerted the Hokage about was happening. She almost didn't recognize him for when she saw him he was drenched in blood.

"...I've been blind for about a month." he announced and the gasped,

_"I wasn't fast enough to stop them." _she thought sadly. She then wondered silently how he had healed so very quickly.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke." she heard Sasuke introduce himself and smiled at how enthusiastically Naruto seemed to be. She then realized that she probably the only one in the room that didn't have a crush on him and she was glad she didn't. She watched as the two boys walked towards the back of the room. And she watched the love stuck eyes directed towards Sasuke and the jealousy eyes glaring at Naruto.

_"Unbelievable! They're jealous over a boy!" _She thought and allowed herself to chuckle.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha never really had friends. He had the annoying fan girls and then he had the people that praised him. He had his brother who was never really around since he worked with ANBU and then he had his parents that seemed to love his brother more than him. When the new boy came he thought that maybe he could be his first real friend. After all he seemed nice, and he seemed like the kind of boy you could count on.

"Sasuke can you please escort Naruto to the chair next to your's?" Iruka asked and Sasuke smiled before walking down to the front of the class. After introducing themselves they slowly made their way to the back of the class. Sasuke was aware of the stares him and Naruto were getting but choose to ignore them.

_"I really hate all this attention. I only get it because I'm an Uchiha." _Sasuke thought sadly before sitting him and Naruto down in the back of the classroom.

**At lunch, normal point of view**

"What do you have to eat Naruto?" little Sasuke asked as the two sat on the roof at lunch time,

"Anko-nii-chan gave me ramen!" he told Sasuke happily, "What do you have?" he returned the question,

"My mom packed be some rice and sushi. You can have some if you like." he offered but Naruto shook his head,

"I never had sushi but I'll try it one day. I have my favorite food to eat now." Naruto smiled and began feeling around in his backpack. A few seconds later a cup of instant ramen appeared. Naruto was about to start eating when the roof door opened and closed.

"Whose here?" he asked in general, not really caring who answered,

"Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. They're in our class." Sasuke told him before turning back to the new arrivals, "You're welcome to join us." he said and Naruto heard to different pair of footsteps. One heavy pair and one very sluggish pair.

"Hi, Welcome to our class." Chouji greeted and Naruto could here the boy was munching on something when talking.

"Thanks. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said even though the two boys already knew who he was,

"I'm Akimichi Chouji and this is my best friend Nara Shikamaru." Chouji said and Naruto smiled,

"Shikamaru can you please say something so I know what you sound like?" Naruto asked

"Troublesome." he heard the other boy said and by his reply and the way he walks Naruto gathered that Nara Shikamaru was a very lazy person.

"Hey Naruto how did you become blind. You said it's only been a month." Shikamaru said while the four boys ate. Naruto sighed before carefully placing his ramen on the ground in front of him.

"I knew this question was gonna come up." he muttered before slowly opening his eyes and letting the three other boys see his clear blue eyes.

"Around a month ago I lived in an orphanage. When I turned five they kicked me out." all boys gave him a look of pity, "The day I turned five a group of villagers chased me down and beat me. I almost died but the Hokage saved me just time." the pity turned to sadness,

"Sadly during the beating I was hit in the head and that caused me to go blind. Then Anko took me in and I've been blind and living with her ever since." the three boys looked a him with both sadness and pity. They couldn't believe the village would treat someone their age this way.

"Why did they attack you?" Sasuke asked, "I mean they had to have had a reason." he reasoned with the group of friends.

"The Hokage told me it was because of my birthday." the three looked confused and Naruto seemed to have sensed this, "I was born five years ago on October tenth. The same day as the Kyuubi attack. He said that they need something to hate and to blame for the attack." he told them and Shikamaru, being a lazy genius, figured out what he meant,

"So they somehow think your the Kyuubi in human form just because you were born on the same day as the attack?" he said and Naruto nodded,

"Adults are stupid." Sasuke said and the others laughed in agreement.

**End of the day**

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji sat in the back and waited for Iruka to finish the lesson. Finally,

"Your homework is to get your parents or guardians to sign this permission slip. Tomorrow we're going to see the Hokage faces." excited faces spread through the young students and Iruka quickly passed out the forms. "Class is dismissed. Be careful going home." Every student got up and made their way to get out of the classroom. All except Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

"Come on Naruto." Sasuke called when Naruto didn't leave the classroom.

"Can't. Tenten has to come and get me." Naruto told them and the three boys looked at him in bewilderment. Again Naruto sensed it, "Tenten is my friend, she has to walk me home." he explained

"Oh." the three boys said at one.

"Naruto!" a female voice called and Naruto smiled before turning his head in the direction it was coming from.

"Hi Tenten." he greeted.

"How was your first day?" she asked, hoping no one picked on him. She saw Naruto as a little brother and if someone picked on her little brother she would have to get revenge.

"It was good I meet some new friends. This is Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji." Tenten observed her little brother's friends as if she was looking for any possible threats. After a moment she smiled,

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tenten, I'm in the year ahead of you." the three then made there way outside and after a bit of conversing Naruto's three new friends decided to walk home with him and Tenten.

"If I can't walk him home it would be nice if someone could." Tenten had said when the three decided. But Sasuke didn't get it. Even though he just met Naruto that morning he knew that Naruto was capable of walking himself home. He seems to know the way to his house after all.

_"So why does he need an escort?" _

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N:**Okay that was the first day at the ninja academy. I could care less about the academics so that's why I didn't include any of it. Well the Rookie nine have been introduced and I made a few of them a little OCC especially one Uchiha Sasuke. This is before the Murder of the Uchiha clan if anyone was wondering. But don't worry I will include that in here. Kiba is the prankster in this (for now) and if you must now he is going to prank Naruto on the feild trip, you'll just have to see if Naruto falls for it. In the first chapter when Naruto is running from the mob the two girls that saw him were Ino and Sakura, that is why wrote the color of their hair. It was had to get down Shino's reaction since i don't really know alot about him. Hinata is very open in her mind so she will be cussing and yelling in her thoughts. Shikamaru and Chouji will stay the same if i can help it. I mean if the situation calls for it is will make any character OOC. Okay this was a long A/N but I just wanted to explain some things in this chapter. anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. The Hokage Memorial

**A/N: **Sorry i haevn't updated in a while. i've had school and other stuf to deal with. finally i had a chance to finish this one chapter. it's not that long but it covers alot. Talonspike asked if Naruto was going to be like Dare Devil and see heat. I can honestly say that thought hadn't crossed my mind when i started this story but now i'm thinking if i should do that. Thanks for the idea! ENJOY THE CHAPTER

**THIS CHAPTER WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY FOXYGIRL0413. SHE WOULD LIKE YOU TO KNOW THAT SHE DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**All Seeing**

**4**

**Konoha Ninja Academy**

"Permission slips please! Hand me your permission slips!" Iruka yelled as his class started to arrive at the school's main entrance. Over the heads of the little ones he could see Anko walking Naruto towards them. The look on Naruto's face showed annoyance, Iruka saw him say something that he didn't hear making Anko yell at him.

"Here ya go Iruka-sensei." Sakura said happily and handed him the form. Iruka took it and looked back at where Naruto was. Anko had disappeared and now it was Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji walking with him. Naruto's face showed happiness and Iruka smiled as his annoyance seemed to be gone.

"Naruto do you have your permission slip?" Iruka asked once they four friends made it over to the rest of the class.

"Yeah, here it is!" he said happily and held out the white form for Iruka to take.

"Okay class. Partner up!" he yelled and the five year olds scrambled to find a friend to partner up with. Iruka noticed many of the girls wanted to be partnered with Sasuke but he was already taken by Naruto.

"Only five and they already like boys." Iruka muttered and Naruto started laughing. When asked why he didn't respond but Iruka knew that Naruto was laughing and him.

**Ten minutes later in front of the Hokage Memorial **

"Now class as you know the first Hokage was the the one who founded the village. It was during the first ninja world and some were getting tired of the war." Iruka explained to the class. "So three great clans joined together and fought together to end the war. They then made this village and settled down to have their families."

"What were those clans?" Sakura asked even though Iruka was going to tell them in a second,

"The first was the Shodaime's clan, which was the Senju clan. As far I know there is only one living heir to that clan and she left the village years ago." he told the class who was listening intently,

"The second was the Hyuuga clan. Hinata's great-great-great grandfather helped build this village to what it is today." Hinata started blushing and would have passed out if everyone wasn't staring at her,

"And the last clan who helped was the Uchiha clan. This is where the story gets complicated." whispers were heard as the girls and some of the guys glanced over to see Sasuke's expression. To them he remained still and waited patiently for Iruka to finish the story. Naruto how ever could sense his nervousness and his excitement.

"The Shodaime Hokage and Uchiha Madara fought over who would lead the village. The Uchiha clan felt that if the Shodaime lead they would lose power and become weak. They fought over it all though the village founding until finally they battled it out." more whispers were heard and Naruto sensed that Sasuke was ashamed of his great-great-great grandfather.

"They battled on and off for years until finally they had one last fight at, what now is called, the valley of the end. The Shodaime won the battle but in doing so Madara died." he finished and there was silence. Before finely more whispers.

"Okay, okay. Now lets move onto the second Hokage." the whispers stopped and started to listen. They learned that the Niodaime was the younger brother of the Shodaime and helped build Konoha. Then came the Sandaime,

"The third is still alive and well and has been in many battles. He was there was the Kyuubi attacked the village five years ago." he told the excited five year olds, "In his younger years he was called the Professor for his overall knowledge of jutsus from around the world. He was also the sensei of the three legendary Sannin, who we will be learning about later this year."

"The fourth Hokage is considered the greatest of them all, and also the youngest. He was the one who saved the village from the Kyuubi. He was taught almost everything he knew from one of the Sannin and when we go over them I will tell you who. After he died the Sandaime came out of retirement and took over the job once again."

"And so we honor the Hokage, weather they're gone who still leading the village. They might seem all powerful but they are just very strong ninja who trained hard. Being a great ninja is something you must work on, you can't just say you're the best just because you beat one person." Iruka looked saddened at the thought. In his younger days he had known someone who thought he was all powerful just because he lucked out and beat a chunnin when he was a genin. That person is dead now because he thought that he could beat a jounin enemy ninja.

* * *

"I had no idea they were that powerful!" Chouji whispered to his three friends.

"Well they are the reason we need to work hard!" Naruto shouted and everyone in the class turned to look at him, he ignored them,

"I mean we have to surpass our elders! Right?" he said his friends agreed with him before all four started laughing.

**Later that day with Sasuke and Naruto**

"I don't know if I should." Naruto said after Sasuke asked him to come over.

"Aw come on." Sasuke said, "My brother told me he would teach me a new move today. He might teach you it to." he explained. Hearing about the new move, Naruto could not resist.

"Okay. We gotta stop by and see Anko-nee-chan first. She'll worry if I don't come by and pick her up." Naruto explained, confusing Sasuke a little bit. Naruto sensed his bewilderment but did not explain,

_"He'll see for himself." _Naruto thought.

**"You might want to warn him kid. It's not gonna be a pretty sight." **the Kyuubi laughed causing Naruto to mentally roll his eyes,

_"She's not that bad." _he told the fox but got no response.

"Okay come on." Naruto said and started walking towards the market place with Sasuke following close behind.

**Dango stand**

"I love you so much." Anko whispered with love, "Oh yes I do." she and puckered her lips for a kiss. Unfortunately for her and voice rang out,

"What the hell is she doing?" she spun around to see Naruto and his new friend Sasuke. Naruto just grinned and silently laughed at his nee-chan.

"Anko-nee-chan loves dango." Naruto told him as if that was the only explanation he needed. Anko looked at the two boys before kissing the dango in her hand and eating it with a smile on her face.

"What do you want kid?" she asked once she sallowed the sugary fried dough.

"Sasuke invited me over to his house. I'll be home by dark." Naruto said. He than grabbed Sasuke's arm and ran off before Anko had the chance to say no.

"Are you done?" another, older, voice said and Anko turned around to see the stand's owner standing in front of her.

"No. I want more dango!" she ordered and completely forgot about the face that Naruto was currently running straight towards the Uchiha clan.

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N:** hope you enjoyed the chapter. i think i got most the facts about the hokages right but if i didn't just polielty tell me, i really doing wanna read anyone yelling at me because i mess something up. the next chapter will be coming as soon as possible and i'd like you to know that i already have down what's going to happen. i just have to write it the chapter now. the next chapter you'll get to see what happens when Naruto goes to the Uchiha clan!

R

E

V

I

E

W


	6. Day at the Uchiha's

**A/N: **Sorry it's been so long since i've updated. i've had school and while i'm writing this im also trying to get the chapters down for my other story. well enjoy the chapter

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**question:**What are Sasuke's parents names? they're in this chapter and i have no idea if even have names in the manga/anime. please if anyone knows tell me their names!

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**All Seeing**

**5**

Uzumaki Naruto stood in front of the Uchiha compound and was afraid to go in. He might have been blind but he knew the size of the compound and he could feel the power that radiated off of the very walls.

"Come on Naruto!" Sasuke called and Naruto hesitantly walked towards were his friend stood. Holding out his arm Naruto placed his hand on the Uchiha boy's shoulder,

"Too many people in one area makes it hard for me to pay attention to one person's movement." Naruto explained when he felt the boys head look at the hand,

"Okay." Sasuke said before he slowly walked forward with Naruto trailing close behind him.

"How was your day Sasuke-san?" Naruto heard a kind, elderly, voice say from somewhere beside him,

"It was great. This is Naruto, a friend from school." she stiffened for a second when she looked over to the blind boy behind the Clan leader's son. She recollected her thoughts quickly and put a smile on her face, hoping Sasuke didn't notice her reaction. Fortunately he didn't but Naruto did, but just barely.

"Well you have fun you two." her voice was kind but Naruto could tell that it was forced. But he continued to let his brilliantly blue eyes stare into nothingness. There was only two things that came out of being blind, one was that Anko-nee-chan adopted him, the second of ignorance. No one ever suspected the blind boy. What was unusual was the fact that the color in his eyes didn't fade, it stayed the same blue it had been the day he was born.

A few minutes later the two young boys walked into Sasuke's manner.

"Mom I'm home!" Sasuke called and a few moments later a pretty black haired woman walked out from the kitchen.

"Welcome home Sasuke. How was your day?" she asked and Sasuke told her about how he and his class learned about the history of each Hokage and finally he got to introducing his new friend, Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke's mother immediately knew who and what the boy was. She didn't hold a grudge like most of the village but she knew her husband did.

"Nice to meet you Naruto. I can see that you and Sasuke will become great friends." because of Naruto's unchanged eyes she had no idea that he was blind. The fact that Naruto was blind was not well known since Anko seemed to keep him inside a lot.

"That's great Mrs. Uchiha." he said, not bothering to correct her on her assumption, "Um, I have to use the bathroom." he said after a moment.

"Straight back and to the right." Mrs. Uchiha said and Naruto nodded.

"Here I'll show you." Sasuke said before taking Naruto by the arm and slowly guided him to where Mrs. Uchiha said. It was then that she realized he was blind. A moment later the young Uchiha came back to find his mother still staring where Naruto once stood.

"What's the matter Mom?" Sasuke asked and his mother jumped when she realized she wasn't alone any more.

"I just didn't know your little friend was blind." she told him and he nodded before explaining how Naruto had been attacked a month ago and how the village hate him because he was born on the day of the Kyuubi attack. His mother listened to the whole thing, letting her son explain how a young five year old was beaten and rendered blind.

"It really isn't all that bad." mother and son both jumped at the sound of Naruto's voice,

"Because of my blindness I got to live with Anko-nee-chan." he told them as if it was the best thing to happen to him. Mother and son continued to stare at the blonde boy until a door from the back opened and closed. Mrs. Uchiha held her breath and hoped that it wasn't her husband. She sighed in relief when it was just her eldest son Itachi.

"Itachi!" Sasuke said and his brother, who looked like an older version of Sasuke looked at his little brother and smiled.

"Welcome home little brother." he said and then shifted his eye sight to his brother's blond friend.

"Welcome." he said with a smile and fore a second Naruto didn't respond. He knew the older boy was smiling at him but for some reason it shocked him to be greeted such a way.

"Thanks." was all Naruto seemed to be able to get out,

"Why don't you two go play in the yard?" Mrs. Uchiha said quickly but kindly, something that almost went unnoticed by Naruto,

_"Does she not want me here?" _he found himself asking the fox but he got no reply.

"Okay!" Sasuke said, "Come on Naruto." the Uchiha boy then took the blonde boy's arm and steered him to his families training grounds.

"So can you through a kunai?" Sasuke asked, taking several kunai out of his book bag,

"Yeah, Anko showed me how to." Naruto told him. Sasuke then asked how he knew where the target was,

"The target blocks the wind, my ears are sensitive so I can basically hear were it is." Naruto explained and handed Naruto the weapon.

"I'm still not that good. My brother promised to help me but he's always to busy with ANBU work." Sasuke said sadly,

"I'm not that great either, I know where the target is and I know how to throw the kunai but I always seem to miss the bullseye." Naruto explained so that his friend wouldn't feel to sad, "Besides we're only five, we still got at least six more years before we actually have to know this stuff." he ginned and Sasuke smiled to.

**Back inside the Uchiha household**

While the two small kids played Sasuke's mother and Itachi watched with worried expressions. Both worried for different reasons. His mother was worrying what would happen once her husband came home, he wasn't fond of the Uzumaki kid and was sure to punish Sasuke for bringing him over. Itachi was also worried about what his father would do but he was more worried about Sasuke _and _Naruto.

"This is bad...Very bad." Mrs. Uchiha would mutter every so often. At the moment all she wanted to do was tell Naruto to leave and hold her small son. Unfortunately for her she was to nice to kick a five year old out. Itachi watched his younger brother and his new friend with a small smile on his face. Sure he was worried but the scene in front of him was a pleasant thing to watch. Unknowingly yo them their fear was walking towards the house at that very moment.

**Outside the Uchiha household**

The Uchiha clan leader walked towards his home with a deep scowl on his face. He had had a bad day and it was sad since it started off perfectly pleasant. He woke up to the only woman he cared about soundly sleeping next to him. He didn't love her but he did care for her. His oldest son had recently became the ANBU captain even though he was still young in age. And his youngest son showed promise at learning the Uchiha clan's most basic technique. Then he went to see the Hokage, the fool of an old man was part of the reason he had the scowl.

**Flashback**

"I know." was the first thing Sarutobi said the Uchiha man walked into the office. He had a pretty good idea what the man was talking about but decided to act differently.

"Know what?" he said, trying his best to sound innocent. The Third Hokage just looked at him with that all-knowing stare that everyone hated.

"You know what. And if you value you power in this village you will do well to stop." he told the Uchiha. Said Uchiha just looked at him with a clueless look,

"Well what ever you're talking about I'm pretty sure that you have to wrong person. Maybe you've grown forgetful in your old age." Sasuke's father said,

"Maybe. You may leave Uchiha." and without another word the Uchiha clan leader left the office and made his way to the councils room.

**End Flashback**

"Stupid old man." he muttered. His conversation with Sarutobi was only the beginning. At the council meeting the stupid elders had told them that they would be arranging a marriage between Itachi and the oldest daughter of the Inuzuka clan. No need to say that he was mad. How dare they try to to get the Uchiha clan to mix with those weak mutts! But Unfortunately for him and his clan he had no say in the matter, the decision fell upon the Uchiha elders who already agreed to it. Then on the way home that idiot Anko slut bumped into him making them both fall. He was on the bottom with her breasts crushing his face and making him unable to breath. She then continued to yell at him about how it was his fault her _beautiful _dango with inedible now. The day had been very bad. Now he just wanted to sit in his library chair and read.

"I'm home!" he yelled when he walked into the door. He heard his wife squeak and his oldest son curse. A moment later his wife came to greet him, his son was no where in sight,

"How was you day?" she asked with a fake smile on her face, he knew she was hiding something.

**Back with Itachi**

"Shit." was all Itachi muttered when his father announced he was home. His mother ran to greet him while Itachi went and tried to hide the two playing five year olds.

"Who's here?" Naruto asked Sasuke while the two played,

"My father, come on I'll introduce ya." Sasuke took Naruto's arm and proceeded to drag Naruto back in the house but thankfully Itachi stopped them.

"He can meet father later. Come on I'll help you train." he said hoping to get the two boys to follow them. Unfortunately luck was not on their side because at that moment his father walked into the room and saw his son and the blind boy.

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N: **Okay that was chapter five. i know it's a bit short but i wanted to leave off at a cliffhanger. know you have to read the next chaoter to find out what's gonna happen! Again i would really like to know what Sasuke's parents' names are it's driving me crazy not knowing. Oh and i just realized that Kiba was supposed to prank Naruto at the school trip. i totally forgot about that so i'll just have him pranked in another chapter. Any and all prank ideas are welcomed!  
**try and guess what the third Hokage knows about the Uchihas!  
any one who guesses will have chance to have an idea of theres put into the story like who will end up with who and what will happen in the next chapters to come. so put on your thinking caps and guess what he knows! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. The Massacrer

**A/N: **You finally get to find out what happens when Sasuke's father sees Naruto! I promise it will not be what you are expecting.

Okay I already know who I'm gonna pair Naruto up with but I'm not sure about Sasuke so I'm gonna have a poll!

**Sasuke and Sakure  
Sasuke and Ino  
Sasuke and OC  
Sasuke and Kin (the sound girl from the Chunnin exams. you know the one that fought Shikamaru.)**

Okay well there are the choices, if you can think of anymore Naruto girls to put him with tell me and i'll add it to the poll. This will go on for several chapters and i beg you only to vote once!**  
**

**UNTIL HELL FREEZES OVER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**All Seeing**

**6**

**The Uchiha household**

The head of the Uchiha clan leader stood in his place and stared at the blonde blind boy. He seemed so familiar to him and took him a moment to realize that is was the Kyuubi brat.

"Hello father." Itachi said as he stood in front of the two younger boys, hoping to shield them from his father.

"What is he doing here?" the Uchiha man asked in a calm but demanding voice. Naturally Naruto stiffened as he sense the pure hatred coming from the older Uchiha man.

"Him and Sasuke are playing." was Itachi's answer and before the conversation could go any further Mrs. Uchiha walked out of the house,

"Sasuke why don't you walk Naruto home." she said and Sasuke nodded before taking Naruto's arm and leading him out of the house.

"What was that beast doing in my house!?" Itachi's father yelled causing the other two to wince. Mrs. Uchiha hesitated but walked over to her husband,

"Dear he is just a boy. He is no more a beast then you and I. He is just a small blind boy." she told him in a soft voice. Unfortunately for her any feeling that he once had for her disappeared when she defended that _beast_. Before Itachi could react the older Uchiha man hit his wife so hard she collapse to the ground.

"He is a BEAST!" he yelled and proceeded to kick her as she tried to get up.

"Father stop!" Itachi yelled and pushed his father way from the crying woman on the ground. His father then attacked his oldest son and Itachi knew with a glance at his father's eyes madness had consumed him,

"Do not order me around! He is a BEAST!" he screamed and threw an attack at Itachi causing him to be knocked unconscious.

**Street in Konoha Village**

"Your father does not like me." Naruto told Sasuke as the two walked to his house,

"I'm not sure if my father really likes me." Sasuke said after a moment or to. True Sasuke knew that deep down his father loved him but he also knew his father cared why to much about strength and power. In his father's eyes he was weak.

"You're lucky that you at least go parents." Naruto sadly told him causing Sasuke to frown deeply.

"I'm sorry Naruto." he said causing Naruto to smile and shake his head, "I got Anko, and the old man. Then there's Ibiki and old man Ichiraku and Ayame-nee-chan." he told the young Uchiha, "And now I have you and Shikamaru and Chouji."

"I'll always be your friend Naruto." Sasuke smiled causing Naruto to smile so big that the tips of his smile almost reached his eyes.

"And you'll always be mine." Naruto finally said as the two finally got closer to his apartment.

"NARUTO!" Anko's voice shouted from down the street and Naruto's smile slowly faded into something that showed fear.

"Anko-nee-chan." Naruto said as he started to back away.

"What have I told you about asking me questions while I'm eat my wonderful dango!?" she yelled and started charging at him. It was when she was only mere inches away from him that she noticed Uchiha Sasuke standing right next to him.

"Why is Sasuke here?" she asked and Naruto sighed in relief when he realized that she was forgetting about his wrong doing.

"He walked me home." Naruto told her, "His father didn't want me there." He said after a moment and she frowned before turning her attention back to Sasuke,

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked, Naruto could hear the smile in her voice,

"O-Okay." Sasuke said a little nervously, he obviously didn't forget the scene he saw with Anko and her dango.

"Great!" she said and practically bounced into the apartment building and up towards her apartment,

"Don't worry, she gets some getting use to but she's cool." Naruto whispered when he sensed that Sasuke was hesitant to follow her, "Come on." Naruto said and slowly made his way towards the apartment, holding his arms out every so often so he wouldn't bump into anything. Sasuke stood in his place for a moment before finally following after Naruto.

**Uchiha Compound**

Itachi awoke with a blazing headache and with the smell of blood close by. He opened his eyes to try and see where the smell was coming from but when he saw he wanted to pass out again. There laying only a few feet away from him was his mother's lifeless body.

"FATHER!" he yelled and got up, hoping to god that he'd find his father right away. Unfortunately when he got out to the street of the Uchiha compound he almost threw up. Blood socked the walls of the buildings and the ground beneath his feet, his father had finally lost it. Itachi ran in search of his father but didn't see him anywhere so he headed back to his house and to his mother. But when he got there is mother was gone. He sensed her presence somewhere near and ran to find her only to find his father crying over her in their bedroom,

"She had it coming." he heard his father repeat several times under his breath. He noticed Itachi after a few moments and looked up at him with a pleading look, "Kill me," he said, "Please kill me!" Itachi honored his words and slashed his father with the sword located around his waist. His father died on the spot and fell over his dead wife. Itachi was about to go to the Hokage when he heard the door open. He looked up to see Sasuke.

**A half hour earlier**

"That was great Ms. Anko." Sasuke said with a smile, the nervousness from before was gone. Anko smiled back,

"I'm too young to be calls 'Ms.'. Just call me Anko." she said and Sasuke nodded before looking at the clock and then at Naruto,

"I should be going. Mother and Father are probably wondering where I am." Sasuke said before getting up, "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." Sasuke smiled,

"Okay! Bye." Naruto said and Sasuke ran out of the apartment, leaving Anko and Naruto along,

"Why don't you go and take a bath." Anko suggested and Naruto nodded before getting up and running as fast as he could towards the bathroom, only hitting something once.

**With Sasuke**

The young Uchiha walked down the darkened streets towards his Compound, hoping that his Father and Mother would forget that he was supposed to come right back. Finally he made it to the Uchiha gate and was going to venture forward when he smelled something, blood. He ran forward and threw up when he saw the scene, blood was everywhere. And with a full moon it only seemed to look worse. People he had seen an hour ago were now laying in a useless heap.

"Itachi! Mother! Father!" he yelled and took off running towards his home, whoever did this had to be strong of he killed everyone. Finally after running for what felt like forever Sasuke made it too his house. He heard crying from his parents bedroom and smiled in relief but when he got there he saw something he wasn't suspecting. Uchiha Itachi, his brother, was standing over their parents' dead bodies with a blood covered sword.

"Why!" Sasuke screamed at him, think that he killed everyone. All Itachi did was stand their before finally making a choice. He wanted his brother to think fondly of their father, so he lied.

"To test my strength." he said with an emotionless face. Suddenly the Mangekyou and Itachi realized that in slaying his father he gained the forth stage of the Sharingan.

"You killed mother and father!" Sasuke cried causing Itachi to almost drop his act. Instead he used the Mangekyou to show Sasuke an illusion of what his father did. But in his father's place stood Itachi killing everyone in the clan.

"You will spend a week watching me killing the Uchiha clan over and over again." Itachi whispered before disappearing and quickly making his way the Hokage tower.

**Hokage's office**

"I saw what happened." Sarutobi said as soon as Itachi entered the room, "Are you sure you want your brother to hate you for something you didn't do?"

"If he hates me then he will grown strong and hopefully learn that power isn't everything." Itachi told him, "My father corrupted out clan, he planed on overthrowing you and making Konoha his. I hope that Sasuke will grow and remake our clan to be better."

"Well then, you should be going. You are welcomed back he at anytime and I will be sure to tell some of my most trusted jounin what really happened." the old Hokage said, "Be careful and write every now and then." Itachi nodded before disappearing from Konoha all together.

**Anko's and Naruto's apartment**

There was a banging at the door and Naruto made to get it but Anko stopped him,

"What did I tell you. It could be a mob or something again and with your blindness you wouldn't know." and with that Anko got up and went to the door. Naruto sat on the couch until he heard Anko call his name, he ran towards the door and stopped when he felt Sasuke's presence.

"Why is Sasuke here?" Naruto asked

"Naruto something happened and I have to go to the Hokage's office. Come here and help Sasuke to the couch." Naruto heard the worry in her voice and quickly ran to help Sasuke. He smelt the salt water tears running down Sasuke's check and he sensed the panic and anger and sadness he felt. Naruto sat Sasuke down on the couch before finally asking what happened,

"They're gone, all gone. He killed them. Itachi killed my clan." Sasuke mumbled and Naruto put a hand on his shoulder showing that he was there.

* * *

An hour later Anko walked back into the apartment with a sad look on her face. She saw Sasuke sleeping and saw that Naruto was still awake and staring in her direction.

"Is is true? Sasuke's clan is gone?" Naruto said and Anko thought back to what the Hokage had told her

**Flashback**

"He thinks that Itachi killed his clan but Itachi only killed his father. His father went mad and killed everyone and then begged Itachi to kill him. Sasuke came in right have his father hit the ground." Sarutobi told her, "Itachi wants Sasuke to think that he killed the clan and I want you not to tell him what really happened. I will tell him when he is older."

"And where is he to live?" she asked and the Hokage smiled.

**End flashback**

"It's true." she told him, "And until he his old enough the Hokage told me that he will be staying with us." Naruto smiled a small smile before getting up and going to his bedroom, "Goodnight Anko-nee-chan." he said before closing the door. Anko stood there only for a moment before walking over to Sasuke,

"I hope they know what they're doing." she whispered before going to her own room and going to bed.

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N: **See didn't I tell you that it wasn't what you expected. I know that's not what really happened but it's called FANFICTION for a reason. Next chapter I'll probably skip a head to the Genin Exams only cause I'm getting tired of writing about Naruto's childhood. I mean don't you want to see Naruto go on kick ass missions!

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	8. Seven Years Later

**A/N: I finally got to finish this chapter! It's a time skip because I know a lot of people probably don't want to read too much of Naruto's childhood, because to me they all sound the same. He's abused, his life his hard, something happens, someone shows kindness...blah blah blah... So anyways here's chapter seven of All Seeing.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...IF I DID IT WOULD NOT BE THAT ANIME/MANGA WE HAVE ALL GROWN TO LOVE!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**All Seeing**

**7**

_**Seven Years Later**_

**Konoha **

Two Twelve year olds sat on top of the Hokage Mountain, right on the head of the Yondaime Hokage.

"So tomorrow's the day." the blonde haired one said, his crystal blue eyes staring into space,

"Yup, tomorrow we finally became Genin." the blacked haired one said to his friend. They were relaxing, that was until a shout could be heard through out all of Konoha,

"NARUTO! SASUKE!" the black haired boy looked at his friend and saw that he had gone tense,

"Maybe we should go..." the blond haired bot, also known as Naruto, said before getting up. His friend, Sasuke agreed. Naruto could feel the madness that is Anko coming closer and closer.

"Come on!" Sasuke yelled from somewhere in front of him. Naruto closed his blue eyes before following his friend.

Meanwhile Anko had just reached the Hokage Mountain, "I know you're close. I'm gonna kill you for putting orange hair dye in my shampoo!" she hissed and just as she had said her normally black hair was now as bright an orange as Naruto's clothes.

**Ninja Academy**

Iruka stood in front of his class explaining the graduation exam. He was in the middle of telling them what they would be tested on when a shout was heard,

"NARUTO! SASUKE!" Iruka could tell that it was Iruka's vice and almost laughed when moments later the two boys came flying in the door, trying to hide from their guardian.

"Thank you for joining us you two...I think Anko is looking for you." Iruka said and watched as Sasuke's eyes became wide while Naruto stood there, already knowing that his teacher was joking.

"Please don't Iruka-sensai." Sasuke said causing Iruka to laugh.

"Just go sit down." he said and then proceeded to tell everyone what they would be tested on. "Tomorrow you will be tested on four things." Iruka explained, "Combat, Jutsu knowledge, Target practice, and Chakra control. I will tell you who you will be fighting in a minute."

"Iruka-sensei does the person who looses the fight not graduate?" Yamanaka Ino asked and Iruka smiled at her.

"It doesn't matter who wins or looses, it depends on how you handle the fight." the class nodded in understanding.

"Now I will announce who will fight who..." after some unimportant names were announced Iruka finally got to the students who really mattered, "Nara Shikamaru will fight Haruna Sakura. Hyuuga Hinata will be fighting Yamanaka Ino. Akimichi Chouji will fight Inuzuka Kiba. Aburame Shino will fight Uchiha Sasuke. And Uzumaki Naruto will be fighting Yukimura Suki." Naruto had no idea who the girl was that he was fighting. And since he was blind he didn't even know what she looked like.

"I have to fight the blind guy!" an outraged voice shouted, Naruto knew this was Yukimura Suki. Naruto felt Sasuke tense up slightly, he hated when someone said something about Naruto's blindness.

"Let it go Sasuke. If she underestimates me just because I'm blind that only means two things. One, I will win tomorrow, and two, she doesn't deserve to be a ninja." Naruto said and Sasuke immediately relaxed before smirking at the girl. He knew he would have to tell Naruto what the girl looked like later so he quickly studied her appearance. She was pretty, he supposed, wither her long dark blue hair and her slivery eyes. Her stomach was showing because of her short black top and her even shorter black skirt. To him, she looked weak, but Sasuke knew better. He and Naruto both have heard stories about the Yukimura clan and their bloodline.

"You okay Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in a sweet tone that made it sound she was the sweetest girl ever. Of course to all the guys in the class she was just another overly annoying fan girl.

"Leave me alone Sakura." Sasuke monotoned and Naruto laughed. He wasn't laughing at Sakura or Sasuke he was laughing at a question Suki asked her friend. But of course Sakura got the wrong idea.

"What's so funny!" Sakura yelled at him only to be glared at by Sasuke.

"Don't yell at my brother." he hissed before him and Naruto started talking to each other and completely ignoring the pink haired fan girl.

* * *

Meanwhile Yukimura Suki was having her own thoughts and conversation.

"Why do I have to fight him!?" she asked her friend, "I wanted more of a challenge to show everyone that I'm not some helpless girl." she said only causing her friend to giggle. Suki looked at her and wondered what she found was so funny ans saw that her friends attention was totally on the young Uchiha boy.

"I thought you grew out of liking that bastard." Suki said quietly so that no one could here he. Unfortunately she forgot about a certain blind boy's hearing and was startled to here his laugh.

"Sasuke-kun is not a bastard. I can't see how you can't like him. He's cool, smart, talented, sexy beyond belief." her friend was starting to drool.

"He's also self-centered, spoiled, a jerk to every female, and thinks he's better than everyone else." Suki decided to leave out the part that he only talks to the blind boy.

"Love is to over look all faults." her friend sighed heavily and continued to stare at almost every girls eye candy.

_"First I have to fight the blind boy and now my bestfriend is drooling over that jerk!" _Yuki screamed in her head before she dropped her head on the table with a loud thunk. She only looked up when she heard Naruto say something to Sasuke

"Hey Sasuke I didn't know you were cool, smart, talented, and sexy beyond belief! Why the hell don't you act like that at home!?"every boy in the class then started to laugh their heads off at the comment.

"Well if I did think about what Anko would do." Sasuke said and both boy shivered,

"What would I do?" a cold and amused voice asked from the classroom door and Sasuke looked up to see an orange haired Anko glaring at the two boys. Before anyone could do anything Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and the two were running so fast that everyone swore they just disappeared.

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N: Okay kinda of a short chapter. A new character was introduced...Yay...when i first wrote this i wasn't planing on having her in anymore chapters after they graduated but i thought that she's a good OC and i don't just want to forget about her. Oh and she's not a fan girl...big plus! I was also gonna put the exams in this chapter but i don't think it would of fit, plus i'm a fan of short chapters. long chapters usually don't hold my attention. And Yuki's blood line will be introduced in the next chapter along with the graduation exams!**

**OKAY POLL TIME!!**  
--Should Naruto pass his exam or should he steal the scroll and pass after he learns Kage Bunshin?

--Who should win in the fight? Naruto or Suki?

--Who should be paired with Sasuke? Sakura, Ino, Kin, Hinata, or an OC?

**R  
E  
V  
E  
I  
W**


	9. Graduation Exams

**A/N::::Okay i finally got a chance to upload chapter 8! hope you enjoy...but before that lets check out the polls on who Sasuke should be paired with::::**

**Sasuke/Sakura-2  
Sasuke/Ino-0  
Sasuke/Kin-1  
Sasuke/Hinata-3  
Sasuke/OC-1 (BTW the OC would probably be Suki)  
He shouldn't be paired with anyone-1**

**So far Hinata is winning with Sakura just one point behind! The poll will be going for a few chapters so please vote and i could care less if you vote twice! **

**I DON'T AND NEVER WILL OWN NARUTO!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**All Seeing**

**8**

**Konoha, Ninja Academy**

Sasuke walked in with Naruto trailing slowly behind him. If you looked closely you could almost make out the small bruises trailing all over the two boys' bodies. Curtisy of their guardian, Anko the snake lady.

"Good Morning." Naruto greeted Shikamaru and Chouji as soon he felt their presense close by. Shikamaru, who was already asleep at his desk said nothing, while Chouji offered a happy chomp as he continued eating his favorite chips. Sasuke was already sitting in his chair, waiting for Iruka to come in and announce the start of the exams. Naruto was about to sit down when he smelt an oder coming from his chair. In instantly realized the oder and the white pasty stuff called glue. He turned his head towards where he felt Kiba's presense. Now if Naruto wasn't blind he would have glared daggers at the Inuzuka but seeing as he is blind the boy opted for a more creepy approach. He opened his closed eyelids and stared at Kiba with blue unseeing eyes. Kiba then felt a chill go up his back and turned to see the blind Naruto staring at him with an expressionless face.

"You've been trying to prank me for seven years dog boy. And over those years it's be 378 to 0 in my favor." people around started to chuckle, "Why don't you just give up since today is the day we become Genin." Kiba glared at the unseeing boy while everyone else just chuckled or laughed their heads off at the scene.

"OKAY QUIET!" the voice of Iruka shouted causing Naruto to close his blind eyes and sit on top of the desk.

"NARUTO!" Iruka shout, "Why aren't you in your chair!?" he asked while Naruto only smiled, "It seems someone left glue in my chair sensei." Naruto answered.

"Well you can't sit on the desk!" Iruka said, "Go sit next to Suki." he ordered and Naruto nodded before getting up and slowly feeling his way up the stairs. Suki grumbled as she watch the blind boy sit in the seat next to her.

"Why must I be tortured!" Suki whispered to herself causing Naruto to chuckle, "I thought you'd like sitting next to me." he said almost causing Suki to blush. After that the two stayed quiet and waited for their turn.

"Uzumaki!" Iruka shouted and Naruto got up and descended the stairs with more grace then a normal blind boy would have. He then let Iruka lead him to the next room for the test.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the three examiners. Iruka was one, then there was Mizuki, and the last was a teacher with an unfamiliar presenses.

"Okay Naruto I need you to hit the target to your left with five kunia." Iruka told him and Naruto nodded before becoming so quiet that a pin could be heard if it were to drop. After several moments of silence Naruto finally pinpointed the location of the target. After doing the math in his head he also had a pretty good idea where the bullseye was too. He took out his kunia and without a moments hesitation he threw the kunia. The whole process on took a few seconds.

"Did I hit the bullseye?" Naruto asked and it was quiet for a second before the unknown teacher spoke up.

"Four out of five. Very good for a blind kid." Naruto snorted before turning to face them once again.

"To check your chakra control you are to create a Bunshin." Mizuki said and Naruto nodded before forming signs that the teachers notice where not the ones used for the academy Bunshin.

"Kage Bunshin no Justu!" Naruto shouted a ten blind Naruto's appeared through out the room. All three ninja looked at the clones with shock. They weren't the illusion Bunshin that was taught in school but solid bunshins.

"Naruto where did you learn that?" Iruka asked causing Naruto to chuckle,

"Well you see..."

**Flashback**

Naruto stood in the training ground panting. Beside him was a black and orange blob, it was his failed Bunshin.

"WHY CAN'T I GET IT RIGHT!" Naruto yelled to no one in particular. But it was the shout that made his guardian, Anko, appear in front of him.

"I found out why you can't, kid." she told him and Naruto sat there waiting for an answer. Unfortunately Anko had also brought Dango with her.

"Well Why?" Naruto asked, trying to be patient with her. She looked at him and blinked, trying to figure out what she was going to say,

"Oh! It's because you have too much chakra. No offence kid but your chakra control sucks, but it's mostly because you have to much chakra to control." she informed him, "So I talked to the Hokage and talked him into letting me teach you the high level of Bunshin called kage Bunshin. It's a forbidden jutsu but only because it takes so much chakra."

"Teach me!"

**End Flashback**

"...And that's why I know that technique." he finished and the three Chunnin nodded their heads in amazement. After all Naruto wasn't even a Genin yet and he had learned a jounin level jutsu.

"Very interesting Naruto." Iruka said before all three teachers wrote down a few notes. "Now we need you to do one justu that wasn't taught in the academy. And now the Kage Bunshin doesn't count." Iruka told him and Naruto nodded before thinking of something to do.

_"I could do that one technique...no. Or that other one! No I don't like that one much...I got it." _Naruto then formed the appropriate signs before shouting out... "Shunshin no Jutsu!" all of a sudden the blonde ninja disappeared in a swirl of leaves. After a free moments the boy returned holding an instant cup of ramen.

"Very good Naruto. No go back to the classroom and wait until the one-on-one fights." Iruka said and Naruto nodded before once again disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Meanwhile Suki was having a very good time listening to quite a few classmates saying that Naruto would fail. She ignored that Sasuke, the heart throb and Naruto's brother, was clenching his fist so hard that he had started to bleed. Everyone knew that Naruto didn't stand a chance on graduating, he couldn't even make a simple Bunshin!

"I saw him and Sasuke practicing like a week ago," Ino Yamanaka told a few people, "Sasuke was cool and so hot!" she screamed before going back to her story, "Anyway I saw him _try _to make a Bunshin and it turned out to be just a gl..." her sentence was cut off but a swirl of leaves that appeared in the classroom. When they disappeared people gasped at the sight of the blind boy knowing such a skill. Sure it was a D-Ranked jutsu but it sure as hell wasn't taught at the academy. Sasuke stood at the sight of his brother and instantly walked over to him to find out how the test went.

"It was awesome!" Naruto yelled, getting everybody'sattention, "I wish I could've seen the look on their faces when I did that one jutsu Anko taught me!" Naruto told his brother, not wanting the others to know that he had mastered a Kage level jutsu.

"Good Naruto. I would have been annoyed if I became a ninja and you didn't." Sasuke told him, "I would have had to hear you whine all the time about how it was unfair that I passed and you didn't." he smirked and Naruto grinned,

"If I wasn't there who would save your but when you got into trouble?" he asked causing Sasuke's smirk to turn into a small smile,

"I think it's you who gets me into trouble." he pointed out

"How can a blind guy get the great Uchiha Sasuke into trouble!" Naruto yelled, once again getting everyone's attention. The conversation would have continued, however Sasuke was called on next.

* * *

Sasuke followed all the orders the teacher's gave him. He got five out of five on target practice. He created twenty academy level Bunshin, and finally it was time to show them one jutsu he didn't learn of the academy.

"GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" he yelled and a giant ball of fire emerged from his mouth and hit the wall, burning it badly. The teachers expected nothing less from the boy since he was the highest in the class. Why wouldn't he know a C-Ranked jutsu?

"Very good Sasuke, you passed the first round. Now go back out and wait until the combat part." Mizuki siad and Iruka instantly noticed that his voice was much kinder to Sasuke then to Naruto. Sasuke nodded before walking out of the classroom and back into his own.

"I knew you'd pass." Naruto said as soon as he walked in the door. Even after seven years of living with him Sasuke still didn't know how he does that.

"They weren't even shocked when I showed them a C-Ranked jutsu." Sasuke sighed, he was hoping to impress them but it was like they were expecting him to make that exact jutsu.

"Well I'm glad we decided to use our weakest justus." Naruto whispered so quietly that Sasuke almost couldn't hear him, "We can't let them know that we know S-Ranked jutsus as well. Not yet anyway." Sasuke nodded to him brother with a small smirk on his face.

"And people think your dumb." Sasuke smirked

"It comes with the blindness I'm afraid." he tried to make it dramatic but it was ruined because of the grin on his face.

"Yukimura!" was shouted causing Suki to jump a little for she was daydreaming just a bit. She smiled a bit before getting up and walking out of the classroom, making sure she smirked at Naruto and Sasuke first.

* * *

Suki's exam went fairly weel, she managed to create five good Bunshin, and hit four out of five on the target practice.

"Now please show us one technique you didn't learn in the academy." Iruka said and Suki nodded before thinking.

_"I don't know many and I don't want to show them my family jutsus just yet...so...i just have to go with that." _after a few more moments of silence she formed her hand into seals and whispered, "Kokohi no Jutsu." all of a sudden the room shifted and changed into what looked like an ANBU prison cell. After making sure the teachers saw every bit of her Genjutsu she let the room fade back into its real appearance.

"A C-Ranked Genjustu...Impressive." the unknown teacher said before Iruka told her she could go back into the other classroom.

* * *

An hour later everyone had taken the first part of the exam. Now everyone was excited since the teachers were now starting the combat part. First to fight were two students who are not important to the story. We shall call the Bob and Sally. The fight lasted five minutes before Bob was able to hold a kunia at Sally's throat. Next fight included Shikamaru and Sakura.

"Fight!" Iruka yelled and the two started the fight. Sakura threw a few kunia but Shikamaru dodged them all without breaking a sweat.

_"So troublesome...why do I have to fight a girl anyway?" _Shikamaru wondered to himself as he once again dodged more getting tired of this he used his family's shadow jutsu. It caught her just in time for she was about to kick him in the face.

"Forfeit." Shikamaru said in a lazy tone. Sakura, being a smart girl, knew when she couldn't beat someone and she knew she couldn't beat Shikamaru.

"I forfeit." Sakura said before Shikamaru stopped his jutsu and walked away to take a nap. Next up were Bob's and Sally's friends, Joe and Fred. Fred won when he knocked Joe unconscious ten minutes into the fight. Appearing next was Hinata and Ino. It was really hard to guess who would win since both had really big flaws. Hinata was shy and thought herself weak when actually she was strong while Ino thought herself strong even when most of her time was spent doing her make-up and fawning over Sasuke.

"Begin." Mizuki siad quietly and the fight began. Ino instantly ran forward and trying to punch Hinata, unfortunately Hinata managed to dodge at the last second and punched Into in her stomach. She then activated her Byakugan.

"I-Ino please for-forfeit." Hinata stuttered, not wanting to hurt the young blonde girl. But Ino didn't listen and created several Bunshin before attacking again. Hinata saw through this and destroyed the Bunshin before hitting a pressure point on Ino's arm, causing it to be useless. Before Into could do anything else Hinata twisted around the girl and hit the back of the girl's head making her unconscious. All the students looked at her, excluding Naruto, in shock. They had never seen the young Hyuuga fight and they had always thought her to be weak. But she proved them all wrong even if she didn't even realize it. Then came Chouji's and Kiba's fight. It took only three minutes for Chouji to beat Kiba. If Kiba hadn't of called Chouji 'fat-ass' he might have won, but he did and he lost. Then came Cindy and Bill. Cindy won when she kneed Bill in his...manhood. This caused every boy watching to shield their own, even Naruto. Then came the long and awaited fight between Shino and Sasuke.

"Start!" Iruka yelled and the two boys stared at each other. Both were the silent type, and both were very strong. Unfortunately to Sasuke no one really knows how strong Shino really is. After staring at each toehr for what seemed like hours Sasuke made the first move.

"GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" he yelled before blowing a huge ball of fire straight at Shino. It hit...or so it appeared. Right when the fire hit Shino turned to bugs. Everyone stared at the weird clone jutsu and did not pay notice to Shino getting ready to attack his opponent. Before Sasuke knew what was happening he began to feel weak.

"My bugs are already feeding off of your chakra. Surrender now." Shino ordered and Sasuke looked around, trying to think of a way out of it. He didn't have enough chakra to even burn the bugs off of him. Suddenly he sighed and raised his hand, "I forfeit." needless to say everyone was shocked, even Naruto. Next to fight was Wilma and Ben. Wilma won after distraction Ben by asking him out. And finally the last fight came. Naruto Vs. Suki.

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N::::CLIFFHANGER!!!! sorry i couldn't resist! i wasn't going to end there since i promised that Suki's bloodline would show up in this chapter but i thought that i was taking to long to update so i thought i'd save their fight for the next chapter.  
I hope you all liked how i got Naruto to learn Kage Bunshin. Everyone wanted Naruto to pass the exam so it had to be done. But don't worry i'll make sure that Mizuki is caught as being a traitor someway. **

**PLEASE READ BELOW FOR IT IS IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY TO CONTINUE...well actually i just need some HELP!  
**Okay so another reason i wanted to wait for Suki and Naruto's fight to be in the next chapter was because i'm stomped on what her bloodlimit should be. IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS ON A BLOODLINE FOR SUKI PLEASE E-MAIL ME! include the name in english and japanese and what the bloodline does. What ever the bloodline is will determine how the fight ends. If i can figure one out then i won't use any but the chances of that are slim. PLEASE HELP!

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	10. Naruto Vs Suki

****

A/N::::Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

I DO NOT IN ANYWAY OWN NARUTO!

SASUKE POLL

Sasuke and Sakura-6  
Sasuke and Ino-0  
Sasuke and Kin-2  
Sasuke and Hinata-1  
Sasuke and OC-4  
Nobody-2

Sakura is winning! If no one votes for Ino by the next chapter i'll be taking her off and BTW i'll be adding Tenten so feel free to vote for her starting now. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

A Naruto Fanfiction

**All Seeing**

**8**

Naruto and Suki stepped up to each other stood completely still. Naruto had his eyes closed, knowing that their unseeing-ness is kind of freaky. Suki stared at him with an almost hate filled stare. She couldn't really say she hated him since she didn't really know him.

"You may begin." Iruka said before making his way back to the sidelines to watch the fight. Truth be told a lot of people wanted to see this fight for two reasons. One; no one really knew how strong Naruto was. And two; no one has ever seen Suki's bloodline.

"Are you not going to start?" Naruto asked, his voice calmer then usual.

"Are you!?" she shot back, her voice sounder more angry than before.

"I believe I asked you first." Naruto said causing Suki to grit her teeth and basically forced her to start making hand signs. She was seriously getting tired of his stupid calm attitude.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" she shouted before she shouted out the jutsu she was using, "REPPUSHOU!" she held out her palms and a strong gust of wind shout straight at Naruto. He tried to dodge but it was no use, the wind blew him back so far that Iruka almost called the match. Fortunately Naruto appeared using Shunshin and glared at her with unseeing eyes.

"Kage Bunshin!" he shouted and ten Naruto's appeared and started circling around the silver eyed girl. All eleven Naruto's, including the real one, charged at Suki with unbelievable speed. Two punches, three punches, five kicks, seven kicks. The ten Naruto's poofed away and left the original alone with Suki. Suki was glaring at him even more since now she was sporting several cuts and bruises.

"That's it!" she shouted and activated her bloodline causing her eyes to turn black. If Naruto could see he would think that everything around him was pitch black and that he was completely alone. Instead he just found that he couldn't hear, feel, of smell anything.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei? What does Suki's bloodline do?" Ino asked the moment she saw Suki's eyes turn pitch black.

"Her bloodline is called Buraindo-Ishiki." Iruka told them, "It's a genjutsu that works even on Naruto. It cuts off all five senses leaving the person completely blind to their surroundings." Iruka explained and Sasuke stared worriedly at his brother.

* * *

"What did you do?" Naruto asked moving his head around as if he was trying to see where he was.

"All your senses are cut off." she said, her voice coming from everywhere. Of course he could still hear her since she was the one who did the jutsu. "You couldn't see and now you can't hear, smell, feel, or even taste." Naruto frowned slightly before a grin replaced it mere seconds later.

"A good bloodline to have." Naruto told her, "Unfortunately it won't completely work on me."

"What do you mean!" she shouted, "It is working, you lost all your senses!"

"I lost four of my senses plus one that I haven't had in a while." he told her. "What you don't know is that I have what some would say a sixth sense." he then turned his head so that his unseeing eyes were staring straight at her. "I can sense where someone is if I just met them even once. Their presence sticks with me." He smiled before charging at her and punching her in the gut causing her to double over in pain.

"Ow." she whispered before passing out in Naruto's arms.

"N-Naruto Wins!" Iruka shouted and Naruto smiled along with his brother.

"She's strong Iruka-sensei." Naruto told him, "If I hadn't of had the ability to _feel _where someone is she would have been the one to win." Iruka nodded before taking Suki out of him arms.

"Anko is going to be proud." Sasuke said as he helped his brother back to the classroom.

"She better be. I'm exhausted." Naruto said before slumping into his seat.

"Who would've thought that the blind boy would win." the voice of Shikamaru said lazily.

"Well I'm full of surprises." Naruto said before laying his head down on the desk and falling asleep.

**That night, The Hokage's office**

Sarutobi sat at his desk looking at the academy student files. In front of him stood several jounin who would become the future teachers of those who passed. Now they were simply figuring out the teams. After choosing the members for several teams they finally got to those that mattered.

"Team seven…Iruka do you have any thoughts on who should be on team seven?" Sarutobi asked and Iruka nodded, "Sasuke and Naruto are of course on team seven. It's been tradition to have the top rookie and dead last together on team seven." Sarutobi smiled at the decision. Everyone of course knew that Naruto was in no way the dead last but since he slept through every lesson taught he didn't exactly get the best of grades.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. The third member, or course, should be the top kunochi." Sarutobi said.

"Yes. It's between Haruna Sakura and Yukimura Suki." Iruka told him and Sarutobi nodded. After a few more hours all the teams were picked.

**Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Anko's apartment**

"I'm so proud of you too!" Anko said in an unusual cheerful voice, Sasuke and Naruto soon found out why she was so happy. "Now I can finally draw blood!" she shouted and Sasuke and Naruto bolted out of the room and into theirs before locking the door.

"She's crazy!" Sasuke hissed and Naruto silently agreed before taking his Konoha head band out of his pocket.

"She is but she's right." Naruto said before tying the head band so that it covered his eyes. "We're ninja now meaning she can actually take us seriously." Sasuke nodded before trying his headband on his forehead. "Meaning she can now legally make us bleed." Sasuke sighed with a smile before lying down on his bed. Naruto followed by lying on his bed too and soon both boys were lightly snoring, their headbands still resting on their proper places.

**The next day**

Sasuke and Naruto walked to the academy with smiles on their faces and wearing their ninja headbands. Naruto didn't even pay notice to the hate filled stares that were directed at him. Soon the two were sitting in the classroom with their friends and waiting for Iruka to come and announce their team.

* * *

Suki wasn't as happy. She passed but she was still angry about losing to Naruto during the exam. In fact while they were waiting for Iruka to some she was glaring daggers at the blind boy. She knew that he knew that she was glaring at him but he also did nothing and just continued laughing with his friends and brother.

* * *

Ten minutes later Iruka walked into a very loud classroom, "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" he shouted and all noise immediately stopped allowing Iruka to talk.

"Congratulations on passing the exam. From today onward you will all be ninjas and will live to protect Konoha. All of you will be put into a three-man-cell. Well almost, because we have an uneven number there will be one four-man-cell." everyone started talking once again, all hoping to be put on a team with their friends.

"SHUT UP!" Iruka shouted, tick marks forming on his forehead. He sighed, claming himself down before continuing. "Team one with be Bob, Sally, and Joe and team four will be Fred, Cindy, and Bill." he said with a smile and those six unimportant people smiled as they were all friends with each other.

"Team seven will be Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke," the two boys smiled at each other, "And Yukimara Suki." he finished,

"NO!" Suki yelled loudly, unfortunately her protest went unheard as Iruka announced the next team,

"Team eight is Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino." Iruka announced, "And finally team ten will be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Haruna Sakura."

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH INO-PIG!?" Sakura screeched at the same time Ino yelled, "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH FOREHEAD GIRL!?"

"All the teams were carefully picked by me and the Hokage. You don't like it tough." Iruka said right before four jounin-sensei came into the room.

"Team one with me." A man named Charlie said before walking out of the room with team one following.

"Team four come on." A woman name Eva said and she too left the room with her team following her. Then an important sensei came forward.

"I'm the sensei for team eight. I'm Yuuhi Kurenai." the woman with crimson eyes said with a smile. Kiba jumped up immediately and mutter something about getting a hot sensei. Hinata and Shino followed, Hinata blushing like mad and Shino staying quiet like usual. Then a man smoking a cigarette came forward. Naruto could already feel the usual presence of laziness coming off of the guy.

"Name's Sarutobi Asuma, I'm team ten's sensei." the man said and Sasuke shook Shikamaru awake. Shikamaru sighed and mutter his favorite word before walking towards his sensei with Chouji following behind him with a bag of chips in his hand. Ino and Sakura however made a lot of noise involving a certain Uchiha.

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed, "I'm so sad that I couldn't be on the same team as you. How about we go on a date!" she said, all in one breath I might add.

"Why would he want to go on a date with you when he has me!?" Ino screeched before turning back to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun please tell her you are taking me out." she said. Sasuke said nothing.

"You two!" Asume shouted, "Come on!" the two girls screamed their good byes to Sasuke one last time before walking out the door with Asume, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Once they were gone Naruto started laughing his ass off and Suki couldn't help but chuckle at the Uchiha's dilemma.

"Shut up." Sasuke muttered.

**Three hours later**

"HE'S LATE!" Suki yelled in annoyance. Naruto agreed whole heartedly while Sasuke simply "hn"ed. After sitting for a few more moments Naruto felt an unfamiliar presence making it's why towards the classroom. Naruto, being the prankster that he is, whispered quickly into Sasuke's ear. They both snickered before Sasuke got up and started to rig the door. Suki just stared as the Uchiha boy played the prank and Naruto just continued to snicker. After, what felt like mere moments, Sasuke returned to his seat and both boys put on an act of innocence.

"What did you do?" Suki hissed but the boy's only reply was grinning. Two minutes later a silver haired man opened the door. As soon as it opened dozens of kunai hurled their selves at the man. He managed to dodge all of them and when he thought it was over a bucket of water drenched the man. Both Naruto and Sasuke started laughing and Suki started to get red in her face as she held in her laughter.

"My first impression of you is…I hate you." The silver haired man said, "Meet me on the roof." and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"He deserved it." Naruto muttered before he held out his hands for Suki and Sasuke to take. Sasuke took it without hesitation but Suki just Stared at it.

"Well…" Naruto said and shook his hand telling her to take it.

"Why would I want to hold _your _hand?" she asked

"Fine you can take the long way up." He said and prepared to Shunshin away. Right before he did the jutsu Suki grabbed a hold of his hand and all three disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

The Silver haired man stared as the three reappeared on the roof. Suki glared at the two boys as they took a seat in front of their Jounin-sensei.

"Lets introduce ourselves! Likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." the man said.

"Why don't you go first?" Suki said and the Jounin-sensei would have sighed if he wasn't who he was.

"My name's Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and dislikes. My hobbies are no of your concern and I have no dreams." Kakashi said and all three genin sweat dropped.

_"We only learned his name!" _they all thought.

"Silver eyed freak go." Kakashi said, earning a glare from the said girl.

"Yukimaru Suki. I like training and my little brother. I dislike Sasuke, Naruto, and fan-girls. My hobbies are training, working on my bloodline, and teaching my little brother new things. And my dream is to become the best kunochi and prove that I'm not weak!" Kakashi nodded and made sure to remember everything. "Your next, emo-boy." Kakashi's nickname earned him yet another glare.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I like Anko, my brother, and training. I dislike fan girls, and people who look down on others. My hobbies are training, learning jutsu, and hanging out with my brother and friends. My dream is to kill a certain man and rebuild my clan." Sasuke said, still glaring at the silver haired man.

"Blondie go." Kakashi stayed but Naruto didn't say anything.

"Naruto!" Suki hissed.

"Oh am I blonde?" Naruto asked innocently and Sasuke snickered. Kakashi smirked and Suki glared.

"Yes you are. Introduce yourself." Kakashi said and Naruto grinned, "Uzumaki Naruto here! I like ramen, my brother, Anko, the old man, my friends and learning new jutsu. I hate the three minutes it takes to cook ramen and people looking down on others. My hobbies are training, eating ramen, and pulling pranks. My dream is to become the greatest ninja ever and to help Sasuke avenge his clan." Kakashi sighed. He hated being a teacher.

"Okay. Meet at training ground seven tomorrow at five A.M. for your survival test." Kakashi said,

"But we already passed." Suki said and Kakashi just smirked,

"That was just to see who had a chance at becoming ninja. Tomorrow is the real test." he said before disappearing. A three genin looked at the spot where the man once stood before getting up at once. They were about to leave when Kakashi reappeared in front of them, "I forgot to tell you that shouldn't eat breakfast unless you want to throw it up." and with that he disappeared once again.

"We'll see you tomorrow Suki." Naruto said before grabbing Sasuke and disappearing in the same fashion Kakashi did. Suki sighed before going home to her little brother.

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N::::That was chapter 9. Next chapter will be the bell test and some D-Ranked missions.  
Translations  
**Reppushou---Gale Wind Palm  
Buraindo-Ishiki---Blind Senses  
**I would also like to thank Wolf Lord Fenrir and Eovin for your awesome suggestions on Suki's bloodline. I appritiate the help but as you read I made one up myself. But thank you anyway, I loved your ideas and maybe you can use them for your own fanfics. **


	11. Yukimaru Suki

**A/N::::sorry for the long wait. i've been really really busy this month. anyways many probably figured out that last chapter was chapter _9 _not chapter 8. Also i want to inform you that this is just a filler because i felt that you didn't know enough about Suki. **

**I DO NOT, IN ANY WAY, OWN NARUTO. but i do own Yukimura Suki and her little brother Haru who will be introduced in this chapter. **

**SASUKE POLL**

**Sasuke and Sakura 6  
Sasuke and Hinata 2  
Sasuke and Kin 2  
Sasuke and OC (Suki) 4  
Sasuke and Tenten 0  
Sasuke and Nobody 2**

**As you can see Sakura is still winning and i don't think anyone voted this time. Well anyways the last chance to vote will be next chapter. Also i want to remind my readers that you can vote again, i don't care how many times you vote just as long as you do! **

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**All Seeing**

**10**

Yukimura Suki and her brother, Haru, were the last of the Yukimura clan. Their mother died when giving birth to Haru and their father killed himself shortly after. The rest of the clan died before Suki was even born.

"I'm home!" Suki yelled as she walked into her and her brother's apartment. Haru ran rom where ever he was and jumped into his sisters arms. Haru was only six and Suki was the closest thing he had to a mother figure.

"Nee-chan!" Haru shouted happily, a big grin plastered on his face. "Who's team are you on!?" he asked and Suki put him down while smiling.

"I'll tell you during lunch. Where do you want today?" she asked and started to head to the kitchen but Haru stopped her.

"Let's go to Ichiraku's!" Haru shouted causing Suki to mentally sigh. "Okay go get your coat and we'll go." Suki smiled and Haru nodded his head uncontrollably before running into his bedroom and grabbing his coat. A few moments later he was dragging his big sister out the door and down the street to Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Haru! It's so nice to see you again!" Ayame, old man Ichiraku's daughter, greeted as she saw the silvered eyed boy sit in his favorite stool.

"Hi." Suki siad as she sat down next to her brother. Ayame saw the young girl ans smiled, "Good afternoon Suki. I heard your teams were picked today." she said.

"Yeah," Suki said, "Two beef ramen please." she ordered and Ayame nodded before giving the order to her father, "So who's on your team." Ayame pushed further causing Suki to sigh,

"Naruto and Sasuke." Suki said and watched as the smile on Ayame's face grew slightly bigger. Suki, as well as everyone else, knew that Ichiraku's was Naruto's favorite food stand and that the old man and Ayame simply loved the boy.

"That's great!" Ayame said and clapped her hands together, "You hear that Haru, your sister is with some great ninja." Haru laughed at the ramen girl's excitement before turning to his older sister.

"So does that make you a really great ninja?" he asked innocently causing Suki to smile,

"I thought you knew I was already great!" she exclaimed in fake anger. The smaller boy giggled, "But now I have proof!" he shouted happily and everyone laughed.

"Here you go. Two beef ramens!" old man Ichiraku sad before placing down the two bowls. Suki ate it slowly while Haru dug right in and started slurping the noodles away.

* * *

Ten minutes later Suki paid for the ramen and was about to go when she saw her two teammates walking towards her with an older woman. She was going to make a run for it with Haru but she wasn't that lucky for Naruto felt her presence and greeted her.

"Hey Suki!" he shouted and ran forward, ignoring the other two he had came with. Meanwhile Suki stared at the blind boy running forward like he wasn't blind at all. Of course that changed when the said boy ran into a pole. Haru laughed at the older boy along with everyone else.

"Nee-Chan are they your friends?" Haru asked, not bothering to turn to look at his sister and just watched as Sasuke laughed while helping up Naruto.

"Haru this is Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." she said to her brother once the two boys got close enough, "Naruto, Sasuke this is my little brother Haru." she added and Sasuke stared down at the boy and could immediately tell that the two were indeed related. Like his sister he had silver eyes and dark blue hair. His features were more childish though and his hair also had what looked like white streaks.

"I would say he's cute, but..." Naruto started causing everyone to laugh. Suki didn't really know Naruto but she knew that he joked about his blindness all the time.

"He looks like his sister." Sasuke offered, forgetting what he had said about her to Naruto. After hearing this though Naruto grinned.

"Then he must be a cute kid." He said, "After all Sasuke, I do believe that you said she was cute." there was silence, then more silence, and then more silence. Finally Anko laughed out loud and Sasuke hit Naruto on the back of the head, blushing the whole time.

"Well..." Suki started, not sure what to say now. Luckily Haru saved her, "Nee-Chan! You promised that you'd teach me how to throw a kunia!" indeed Suki had promised several days ago that she would teach him. Although she had hoped that he would forget about it. No such luck.

"That's right!" she said as if she was eager to teach him, "Come on Haru! I'll see you two tomorrow." and with that she grabbed her brother and ran as fast as she could away from the two boys.

"Okay...let's go eat!" Naruto shouted after a few moments of staring. Anko and Sasuke chuckled at the blind boy's attitude before following him over to the ramen stand.

**A few hours later at Suki's apartment**

"Tell me a story." Haru asked as Suki tucked the young boy into bed. Suki smiled at her younger brother before smiling and thinking of a story to tell.

"Once upon a time..."

**Story**

Once upon a time there lived a strong and powerful ninja who lived a life full of neglect and abuse. You see this was no ordinary ninja for he was thought to be a monster. He grew up with no parents, never knowing if they were dead or simply didn't want him. The only one that seemed to care for him was the leader of his village, the Hokage. Once the ninja boy reached the academy age he started to go to the ninja academy. He went with the dream to become Hokage. In school he was a prankster and a slacker, never really learning that much for he was never paying attention. No one expected him to pass when the exams came around but he did.

The young ninja boy was put on a team with a boy looking for revenge and a girl who only thought about boys. He was so happy that he was one step close to his dream that he didn't even care. Their sensei was strong but favored the revenge seeking boy and usually ignored the other two. Yes, he favored the revenge seeking boy only because he was thought to be a genius that he was the easy one to teach.

A year went by and even though the ninja boy got stronger he was still seen as a weak monster that deserves no respect. He could count his friends on one hand. Finally another sensei showed up and offered to teach the ninja boy. When asked why the man simply said he liked a challenge.

Years and years went by and finally the ninja boy grew to be respected and eventually his dream came true. The young ninja boy became the Hokage and no longer was thought to be weak. He was no longer attacked and he was no longer ignored. The Young Ninja boy became a man.

**End Story**

"...The end." Suki looked down at her brother and smiled when she saw him peacefully sleeping. She gently kissed his forehead and left the room as quietly as she could. She then went into her room and laid down in bed before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N:::: okay i know it was a short chapter but it was only a filler. Also how'd ya like my story, if ya hadn't guessed it's basically Naruto's story if he hadn't of gone blind. Next chapter will be the survival training and the start of D-Ranked missions. **

**HAPPY (early) THANKSGIVING! **

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	12. Survival Test

**A/N::::I finally was able to finish this chapter. Sorry it took to long but I was really busy with school, and Thanksgiving, and shopping for Chirstmas presents. So sorry this toke sooooooo long. Winter break is coming up in a few days meaning I'll have a week and a half off from school to work on my stories. Well enough with my babbling.**

**SASUKE POLL**

**Sasuke/Sakura - 6  
Sasuke/Hinata - 3  
Sasuke/Kin - 2  
Sasuke/Suki (OC) - 6  
Nobody - 2**

**As you can see Sakura and Suki are tied. This is your chance to get in any last minute voting! VOTE!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO but I do own Suki, Haru, and this plot! **

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**All Seeing**

**11**

******Naruto's, Sasuke's and Anko's apartment**

"Get...up." Sasuke yawned and kicked Naruto onto the floor. It was only three in the morning and even he couldn't keep his eyes open for more then a few seconds.

"Five more minutes." he heard Naruto say in a very sleepy voice before saying something about ramen.

"ANKO! Naruto won't get up!" Sasuke shouted and hid a smirk when Naruto instantly shot up off the ground and made his way to the bathroom, only hitting the wall two times.

* * *

A hour later the two boys made their way to training ground 7. Naruto was constantly yawning and kept touching his forehead protector that was placed so it covered his eyes. Sasuke kept himself from yawning in public, after all he was an Uchiha. Both wouldn't admit it but they were both very nervous about this second test.

* * *

Meanwhile Suki was already at the training grounds. Her back was against a nearby tree and no matter how hard she tried her eyes would not stay open. She was wearing her usual clothes but this time around her neck was her forehead protector.

"I'm hungry!" Suki jumped at the sudden loudness and opened her eyes to see Naruto and Sasuke walking towards her.

"Well Kakashi said not to eat." Suki told them only causing Naruto to shurg and to disappear for a few seconds only to return carrying three apples.

"Thanks." Naruto said and started munching on his apple. Sasuke held out an apple for Suki but she just stared at it, unsure of what to do.

"Well..." Sasuke said and Suki faintly blushed before taking the apple and saying thank you. As she ate Sasuke stared at her for a moment and only started eating his apple when Suki looked up saw him staring.

* * *

A few hours later Naruto was sleeping, Sasuke was doing push-ups, and Suki was staring angrily at a tree while waiting for their sensei to show up. Finally a few more hours later Kakashi came strolling up to training ground 7.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Suki yelled, waking up Naruto as well as Sasuke, who had fallen asleep an hour ago.

"Well first I got lost and then I had to help a little old lady across the road." Kakashi told them causing that to tell him that he was a liar.

"Okay to pass this you have to get a bell from me before noon." he told them, "It's nine now so you have four hours to complete this mission."

"But sensei there are only two bells." Suki told him and Kakashi smiled, at least they think he did,

"Correct Suki, only two of you will pass." the three genin stared at him with shock, only two were seeing.

"But...but...but..." Suki stuttered before Kakashi interrupted, "No buts. You have four hours, begin!" and with that the three ninja disappeared, leaving Kakashi a little bit shocked. After all one was blind and he made it away as if knowing exactly where to go.

**Behind a nearby bush**

"He's lying." Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "All of us are going to pass or no one is. I have never heard of a two man team before."

"Me neither. I think we have to focus on teamwork." Sasuke said and Naruto agreed before telling Sasuke to bring Suki to them.

Sasuke left Naruto at the bush and ran quickly, trying to find his third teammate. After ten minutes Sasuke knew that she was very well hidden. He was about to give up when he saw a blur of midnight blue hair charging towards Kakashi.

"Suki!" Sasuke whispered as loud as he could but she didn't hear it and continued her attack on Kakashi. She was about to hit him when an orange blur jumped out of a nearby bush, grabbed Suki, and hid once again all before Kakashi and Sasuke could blink.

_"How can he be so fast?" _was the thought that passed through Kakashi's head after a moment or two. Kakashi was very hard to impress but these three were constantly impressing him.

* * *

"What the hell!" Sasuke whispered loudly at Suki once he had caught up with her and Naruto. Suki was still glaring at the two boys and Naruto was staring into the nothingness that was his eyesight.

"I was going to get a bell!" she whispered back causing both guys to sigh. Naruto was the first to speak up, "This test is suppose to test out teamwork. It's impossible for one genin to get a bell from a jounin, especially if that jounin is known well though out the ninja world like our sensei." he spoke quickly and quietly, one ear still listening for what ever Kakashi was doing.

"...Oh..." Suki said after a moment of silence. She had been so distracted in proving herself that she completely forgot that she had two other strong teammates.

"So we work together," Sasuke said, a smirk forming on his face, "Here's the plan."

* * *

An hour later Naruto walked slowly out of his well hidden hiding place and stood right in front of Kakashi.

"Finally got tired out hiding?" Kakashi asked but Naruto didn't answer, instead he placed his hand over his pouch and took out two kunia and threw them at his sensei, one after another. Kakashi easily dodged but the smirk he was wearing fell off when he saw Naruto grinning boldly at him.

_"It's like he can see me!" _Kakashi thought and almost failed to notice Sasuke charging towards him. _Almost_. In the middle of charging Sasuke disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared behind Kakashi, ready to stick. Unfortunately Kakashi saw this and replaced himself with a nearby log.

"Damn." Sasuke muttered when he saw his teacher jump out of a tree. "Impressive. I wouldn't expect less from an Uchiha. It seems you two have figured out the..." he was interrupted when Suki and Naruto appeared in front of him via Shunshin.

"Buraindo-Ishiki!" Suki shouted causing her eyes to go black, plus everything around her, Kakashi, and Naruto.

_"They got me." _Kakashi thought as he stood his total darkness. He couldn't see, couldn't feel, couldn't speek, couldn't smell, and he couldn't hear. His five senses were completely cut off.

"Do you like my blood-line?" Suki's voice said, it was the only thing he could hear and it came from all around him, making it impossible to pinpoint her exact location. After a few moments of stand there in a numb state of mind the darkness disappeared and he once again had his five senses.

"Was there a point to that?" Kakashi had to ask. She didn't attack or anything, she just made him stand there.

"It had a point Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi turned his head to see Naruto standing a few feet away from him, holding both bells in his hand. Just to make sure Kakashi's hand felt the place where the bells should have been. Nothing was there.

"..." Kakashi had nothing to say for once. None of the genin teams he has tested had gotten the bells from him let alone use teamwork to get it done. In fact none of the genin teams that he tested had passed.

"So do we pass?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi suddenly remembered that they were there. "I don't see your part in this Sasuke." Kakashi finally said, hoping to at least find one who had not worked with the team.

"I distracted you. When you started to fight me you forgot that there was a third member of our team. Not only that but it gave Naruto time to get Suki." Sasuke replied without hesitation.

"Alright. You guys..." everything was silent as if all of Konoha were waiting for his answer, "...Pass." Kakashi smiled and Naruto started cheering, the bells in his hand jingled along with him. Sasuke smirked, his Uchiha pride showing proudly, and Suki grinned brightly and couldn't wait to tell Haru.

"We start our missions tomorrow. Be at the bridge by eight...and congratulations." and with that the silver haired man Shunshin away, allowing the new team seven to celebrate.

**Later that night**

Naruto and Sasuke were telling Anko what had happened, detail by detail. When they finished she congratulated them full-heartedly before declaring that she was taking them out to dinner. They were about to leave when Sasuke remembered something.

"I'll catch up with you guys." Sasuke told them and they nodded before walking out the door and down the street to a restaurant. Sasuke made sure they were around the corner before running as fast as he could towards Suki's apartment. Once there he knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" her voice rang out from the other side causing Sasuke to smile without reason. "It's me open up!" he shouted back.

"Sasuke?" he heard her say as the door opened up to reveal her still standing in her ninja outfit. "What are you doing her Uchiha. Just because we're teammates doesn't mean you can come to my house uninvited." she said angrily

"Well I was going to invite you and your brother to a celebration dinner with me, Naruto, and Anko but since you don't want to go I'll just leave..." he said and made to leave only to be stopped by Suki.

"Wait. I'll go." she then stepped into her apartment more to get Haru ready. A few minutes later the three were walking towards the restaurant where Naruto and Anko were waiting.

**Naruto and Anko (right after Sasuke left)**

Naruto and Anko walked down the street and around the corner before stopping and looking back around the corner to see Sasuke running the other way.

"Where do you think he's going?" Anko asked as the two began to walk again.

"Suki's." Naruto said without hesitation.

"You seem so sure." Anko teased even though she already knew he was right. The kid was blind but he knew things about people before they knew themselves.

"I can feel that they are developing feelings for each other. Sasuke much more then Suki." Naruto told her and Anko nodded.

"Interesting." Anko said before looking over and Naruto with a sly grin placed upon her face. A chill went down Naruto's spine and his face took on a nervous expression. "W-What?" he stuttered only causing her to grin more.

"So. Are you developing feelings for anyone special?" she asked and Naruto blushed bright. He didn't like anyone, yet, but the thought was still embarrassing.

"No." he muttered before quickening his pace and within no time the two were waiting at the restaurant for Sasuke, Suki, and Haru.

**XOXOX**

**A/N:::: And that was chapter 11. Next chapter will have the rest of the rookie nine (now Rookie ten thanks to Suki) in it and it will show some D-Ranked missions before getting to the good missions. Sasuke is starting to get feelings for Suki but if Sakura wins the poll i have an idea. And if it comes in a tie i will be decided who goes with who. **

**P - is for PAKKUN! ****  
L - is for LEE!  
E - is for EBISU!  
A - is for AKAMARU!  
S - is for SASUKE!  
E - is for EVERY OC I will create!**

**R - is for RIN!  
E - is for the 'E' names that are not really included in Naruto!  
V - is for the 'V' names that aren't included at all!  
I - is for IRUKA-sensei!  
E - is for the amount of times 'E' is in "plEasE rEviEw"!  
W - is for WHY aren't there 'W' names!  
**


	13. Missions

**A/N::::Okay I finally finished his chapter. Hurray for me! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**SASUKE POLL**

**Sasuke/Sakura - 6  
Sasuke/Hinata - 3  
Sasuke/Kin - 2  
Sasuke/Suki - 7  
Sasuke/Nobody - 3**

**This is the end of the Sasuke poll and as you can see Suki won! I was hoping she would. And I decided that he might have a little fling with Sakura. Vote YES or NO by chapter 14 please.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO but I do own Suki and Haru and any other OCs I create.**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**All Seeing**

**12**

"This is stupid!" Naruto yelled loudly as him and his two teammates fixed the fence of their clients. Sasuke and Suki both agreed with him and couldn't see how this was even called a mission but both also remained silent.

"Be that as it may Naruto it was assigned by the Hokage." Kakashi said as he lounged against a nearby tree reading, as Suki calls it, his overly perverted book.

"But we've been doing these kinds of missions for over two weeks!" Naruto yelled at his general direction.

"Don't go against the Hokage's wishes Naruto. Get back to work." Kakashi said then flipped a page in the book and giggled pervertedly. Naruto grumbled but when back to painting a random section of the fence.

"Hey look!" a familiar voice shouted from somewhere nearby and Naruto recognized the voice to belong to Chouji.

"SASUKE!" two annoying girls shouted and Naruto chuckled when he heard Sasuke groan.

"Troublesome." a lazy voice commented making Naruto grin.

"Shikamaru! Chouji! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked them, a grin still plastered on his face.

"And when are you leaving?" Sasuke asked referring to the two girls who were now hanging off of Sasuke's arms.

"We're just coming back from a mission, our first C-ranked one." Chouji said and the grin slipped off of Naruto's face. He then glared at where he felt Kakashi's presence causing Kakashi to geel a slight tingeling sensation.

"We had to escort someone to the next village over. Troublesome but better then a D-Ranked mission." Shikamaru told them with a sigh. After that the two teams talked for a bit before Kakashi shooed the other team away after sensing that suki might kill the fan girls.

* * *

An hour later the team was standing in front of the old man himself. Sarutobi eyed the three genin standing in front of them before turning his attention to Kakashi. "What mission rank do you want?" he asked

"D-Ranked." Kakashi said only to be glared at by unseeing eyes a moment later.

"We want better missions!" Naruto yelled and could have sworn he heard the old man chuckle at his actions.

"It's your sensei who decides if you're ready Naruto." Sarutobi said before once again turning to Kakashi, "Are they ready?" he asked.

"I believe they are but I'd rather..." he started but was cut off by none other then Naruto, "See he said we're ready!" he shouted.

"Well then I have an easy escort mission to the land of waves. Do you accept?" he asked, this time looking at the three genins.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted.

"Fine." Sasuke said, inside he was jumping for glee.

"Sounds fun." Suki said, trying to act cool. Sarutobi chuckled at the three before calling in the man they were suppose to escort. His name was Tazuna and he was a bridge builder. The three genins were very excited until they met the drunken old man himself.

"This is the group of highly skilled ninja who are suppose to protect me?" Tazuna asked in outrage before taking another drink of his sake, "They look like a bunch of runts to me, can they really protect me?"

"All of our ninja are highly skilled, they will be enough for the standered bandits," here the bridge builder looked nervous, something that didn't go unnoticed by several of the rooms occupants.

"Anything more I will handel." Kakashi finished before turning to his team, "Met at the north gate in an hour, pack only what you need." the three genin nodded before grabbing Naruto and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"They are a very talented genin team Tazuna, you are in safe hands." Sarutobi said with a smile. Tazuna just grunted and left, muttering something about getting more Sake.

"You don't think we should have told him about Naruto's blindness?" Kakashi said, "He should know about the ninja he is requesting."

"He has not told us the truth about the mission he is requesting so why should we tell him the truth. Besides Naruto fights better then many seeing men." Kakashi couldn't help but agree with the Hokage. Tazuna _was_ hiding something and Naruto fights as if he really was able to see.

**Anko's apartment**

"Anko! We got our first C-Ranked mission!" Naruto said yelled once the two walked into their front door. Sasuke sighed and Naruto winced as they heard a bunch of swear words, loud noises, and Anko screaming for someone to get out. A moment later a man ran out the door only on his undershirt and boxers. Soon after Anko herself came out acting as if nothing had happened, after all this had happened several times in the last few years.

"Congratulations!" she yelled happily and hugged the two, something she rarely did, "What is it?"

"An escort mission to the Land of Waves." Sasuke answered.

"And the guy is a real jerk too!" Naruto put in, "We have an hour until we have to go so I'm going to go pack." Naruto then left the room followed soon by Sasuke. Anko just smiled at them, _"My boys are growing up." _she thought to herself before yelling she was going out and walking out the door.

**Naruto's and Sasuke's bedroom**

The two were quiet while they packed and that was what alerted Sasuke that something was wrong. Naruto was hardly ever this quiet unless he was fighting a serious battle.

"What's wrong?" he asked making Naruto jump a little and turn towards the boy he had seen as a brother for seven years.

"I'm scared." he whispered shocking Sasuke a bit, he had never known Naruto to openly admit his fear. "Why?" he asked and Naruto went back to packing.

"Because I don't know what's out there." his answer was so quiet that Sasuke barely heard it. "I don't know either." he told him.

"It's different. You can see where you're about to go!" Naruto shouted and dropped the shirt that was in his hand, "I won't be able to see anything! I'll have to have someone guide me to the Land of Waves! I'll be completely helpless!" To say Sasuke was speechless was an understatement. He had never actually thought about it like that. The only reason he was able to walk around Konoha without help is because he knew it since the day he was born.

"You won't be completely helpless Naruto. You'll have that sixth sense of yours." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded to show he heard, "It's not the same." he whispered low enough that Sasuke couldn't hear. The two boys then went back to packing in silence.

**Suki's apartment**

"Who's going to take care of me?" Haru asked as he watched his sister pack for her trip. Suki dropped what she was holding and muttered a curse. She had forgot to get someone to watch Haru. She thought for a second before turning to face Haru with a smile, "I'm sure Kita-san will be more then happy to watch you while I'm away." Kita-san was their neighbor who adored Haru. She was an old widowed woman who lost her husband in the second ninja war.

"Okay." Haru said cheerfully before running out of the room to play. Suki muttered a curse again before quickly packing the rest of her things and running across the hall to Kita-san's apartment.

"Hello Suki-chan! How may I help you?" Kita-san said with a smile when she opened the door.

"Kita-san I'm really sorry to ask but I was assigned a mission and I need someone to watch over Haru while I'm gone. It will only be for a few days." Suki said, all in one breath.

"Say no more dear, I'll be happy to watch over little Haru-chan!" she said cheerfully and Suki thanked her repeatedly before running back into her own apartment.

"Haru I have to go!" Suki yelled and Haru came running out of his room and hugged his sister, "Bye bye!" he said and Suki smiled before kissing him on his forehead, "I'll see you soom, Haru-chan." she whispered before giving him a final squeeze and leaving her brother for the first time in her life.

**North Gate**

Kakashi arrived a half hour late to see his three students and Tazuna waiting impatiently for him. Something was off about his three students though. Suki's usual annoyed look was replaced by grief. Sasuke look overcome with worry and Naruto, who was usually smiling his head off, was frowning and looking as frightened as a car near water.

"Yo." he said as he appeared and frowned when he didn't get a reaction. Usually they would be screaming that he was late.

"Well come on!" Tazuna spoke as he had started walking right when the Jounin had appeared.

"Here Naruto." Sasuke said and held out his arm for his friend. Kakashi then finally understood why Naruto was so frightened. Naruto had never been outside the village and there for could not _see_ where he was going like in the village.

"Why does he need to hold your hand?" Tazuna asked rudely.

"He's blind." Kakashi answered for him and ignored the shock expression on the bridge builder's face as he passed him. Suki soon followed glaring at the old man as she passed. She might not be close friends with Naruto and Sasuke but they were her teammates.

"Don't underestimate him." she said before turning to face the two boys, "Come on!" Sasuke and Naruto followed, Naruto holding onto Sasuke like a lifeline. Tazuna looked doubtful but followed anyway.

* * *

After an hour of walking Suki started to ask Tazuna questions about where he lived. He answered and once in a while Kakashi would answer. Naruto remained silent as he tried to remember everything he sensed in the area. Sasuke was sill holding Naruto's arm and guiding him down the road.

"It hasn't rained for days." Naruto muttered as he caught a whiff of what he learned to know as rain. Kakashi smiled when he heard this because he had almost missed the puddle they passed, _"He is useful." _Kakashi thought as he continued to walk as if nothing had happened. Moments later two figures came out of the puddle. The first stabbed through Kakashi.

"One down." he said, a sickly grin on his face.

"Sensai!" Suki screamed fearing that her teacher was now dead and they were left alone.

"Don't worry Suki, he's fine." Naruto whispered and Suki, knowing that Naruto was right, nodded before putting on a brave face.

"You get the kids. I'll get the bridge builder." the second figure said before they both charged. Suki ran to protect Tazuna while Sasuke and Naruto handled the first. She was only there for a minute before she realized that she was no match for the ninja. Right before he stabbed her Sasuke appeared in front of her, blocking the attack and throwing his own attack at him.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked as the ninja stumbled back a few steps, obviously in pain.

"I'm fine, what about Naruto?" Suki asked fearing that the blind boy can't handle fight in a place he didn't know.

"He's fine. He had enough time to figure out a bit of where we are. He sensed that you were in trouble and told me to help, that he would be fine." Sasuke told her and she could hear the worry in his voice. "Let's handle this so that we can help Naruto." Suki said right before the ninja attacked again.

**With Naruto**

Sasuke had left moments ago, leaving Naruto alone to face the ninja in front of him. He had his eyes closed, making it easier for him to sense where things were.

"Are you going to attack?" Naruto asked. He heard the ninja grunt before someone came charging towards him. He barely dodged the attack before another one came and then another one. He could hardly keep up with the other ninja.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled right before his hand was hit with a poiseness kunia. "Damn." Naruto muttered as he felt the poisen spreading. The ninja had 'killed' his Bunshin and now he was helpless. He knew he could have put up a better fight but he just didn't know the area that well. He sensed the ninja about to stab him and he waited for the blow but it never came. Kakashi had appeared out of no where and knocked the ninja unconscious before he had a chance to attack.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked.

"No. My hand was cut with a poiseness kunia." Naruto answered holding out his hand. Kakashi muttered a curse under his breath. Behind him Sasuke, Suki, and Tazuna walked up, informing Kakashi that the other ninja was unconscious too.

"Good." Kakashi told them before turning back to Naruto. "Naruto this is going to hurt, a lot, but I need to get the poisen out." Sasuke tensed as he heard this news and Suki gasped. Kakashi ignored both as he took out a kunia and dug it deep into Naruto's wound, letting it bleed. When he thought the poisen was mostly out he took the kunia out of the wound and bandaged it up. Naruto dind't make a sound once.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered. His team knew that he was depressed about the fact that he couldn't handle his own fight.

"Your welcome." Kakashi said before getting up and facing the bridge builder. "You and I need to talk."

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N:::: And that was chapter 12. I hope you liked it! If you can tell I'm not that good at Fight seens so I'll probably only write out the important ones.**

**REVIEWERS**

**Slythenclaw20  
Haku1013  
Blue-white Cuddly Bear  
Faia Sakura  
StormDarkPhoenix  
Violetclaw  
Narutoyoaifan  
Black-HunterXX  
Arkard  
Hawkgirl90  
Talonspike  
Aylan  
Sharknight6939  
Youko-Tachou  
Vash3055  
Koolinkenji  
30Sec2Kiba  
Kyuuki-Sama  
Wolf Lord Fenrir  
ConnectFire611  
Vampgirl16  
Eovin  
Freohr  
Dogboyr1214  
Mudmonkey94  
Tobi7  
Challenger  
Yuu1202  
xNattiii  
xxnarufanxx  
XxXxFading DreamxXxX  
Gaara'slilsis  
Beautiful Dragon Princess  
Akio Fukurou  
Oathkeeper-Ryu**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed! **

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
**


	14. Momochi Zabuza

**A/N::::WOO-HOO i finally finshed this chapter. Sorry it took so long but as i said i'm horrible at writing fight scenes. Any ways enjoy!**

**The Sasuke poll is OVER! and the winner is SUKI!  
Right now there is a vote weather or not Sasuke should have a fling with Sakure. vote YES or NO by the next chapter please. **

**NARUTO WAS NOT, IS NOT, AND NEVER WILL BE MINE!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**All Seeing**

**13**

Tazuna explained to Kakashi how a man named Gato was out to kill him because of the bridge. When Kakashi asked why his village didn't request a B-Ranked mission all Tazuna said was that the Land of Waves didn't have enough money.

"We should head back to the village right now." Kakashi said.

"I'd understand if you did. I'll just go back to my village and let Gato and his men kill me. My grandson – did I tell you I had a grandson – well he'll grow up learning that I'm dead and then he'll end up hating you or maybe all ninja. But It's not your fault." Tazuna said, trying to guilt Kakashi into completing the mission. Kakashi only sighed before turning to his team, "What do you guys think?" he asked.

"We already started the mission so lets just complete it." Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

"When we accepted the mission we made a promise to protect Tazuna." Sasuke told him.

"Plus if anything gets why out of hand we always have you sensei." Suki finally said with a smiled and Kakashi sighed, "Well thank them for deciding to complete this mission."

"Thank you." Tazuna said before taking another swig of his sake and continued walking.

"Ungrateful jerk." Suki muttered before she too started walking.

"Bastard." Naruto said just loud enough for Tazuna to hear. "Come on Sasuke." Naruto said and Sasuke chuckled before taking Naruto's arm and leading him forward. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at his students before he too continued on his way.

* * *

"Lets play a game!" Naruto suddenly shouted after a few more hours of walking. A moment later Naruto was holding his head where Sasuke and hit him.

"Don't be an idiot Naruto. This is a mission we can't just let our guard down and start playing games." Sasuke told him.

"But I'm bored!" he whined only to be hit on the head, this time by Suki.

"Naruto shut up. This isn't a C-Ranked mission like we thought, we have to be aware of out surroundings at all times." she said and he sighed, "Fine." he mutterered. His bad mood only lasted for a second or so because a moment later his ears perked a bit and he grabbed a kunia before throwing it towards a bush.

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing." Suki yelled.

"I heard something." he said causing Kakashi to grab a kunia and slowly walk behind the bush. A second later he sighed before putting the weapon away and holding out a snow white rabbit.

"Nice going! You almost killed that bunny!" Suki yelled but Naruto shook his head, "I heard something larger." was all he could say before Kakashi yelled to get down and a huge sword swiped where their heads would have been. The sword hit a tree and there it stuck and in a blink of an eye a the hilt stood a tall guy wearing bandages around his mouth.

"Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi whispered. _"Shit! I have to get them out of here." _he thought as he moved his headband away from his eye.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan or should I call you the copy-cat ninja?" Zabuza asked. Meanwhile Sasuke was staring at Kakashi's left eye in surprise. _"He has the Sharingan." _he thought,_"How?"_

"Sasuke, Suki, Naruto! Take Tazuna and run. This guy isn't as weak as the others." Kakashi ordered but the Genin stayed where they stood.

"No sensei. We're staying and fighting." Suki said.

"Yeah! We don't leave comrades behind!" Naruto yelled.

"We'll protect Tazuna while you fight him." Sasuke said. Momentarily forgetting about Kakashi's Sharingan the three genin positioned themselves around the bridge builder.

"Naruto. Concentrate and try to learn where everything is. And I mean _everything_." Sasuke whispered and Naruto nodded before closing his eyes. That's when the mist started rolling in.

"I can't see." Suki whispered causing Naruto to chuckle, "Welcome to my world." he said before opening his eyes and turning to where he felt Sasuke's presence. "I got it. Zabuza is twenty feet in front of us along with Kakashi and I can feel his signature moving closer to us. I'm guessing he's using clones."

"Good job Naruto." Sasuke whispered and not a moment later they heard Zabuza's voice from not to far away.

"Heart, kidney, throat, spinal column, lung, the jugular vein." they heard, "So many choices. What vital area should I choose first?"

"I will protect you three with my lives." they then heard Kakashi say, "I won't let my comrades die."

"Too late." the three genins and the bridge builder jumped in fear. Zabuza had appeared right in the middle of the little circle they had made around Tazuna. "Game over." he said. Fortunately Kakashi managed to appear just in time to knock the four out of the way and stab Zabuza in the back.

"It's a clone." Naruto said just before Zabuza burst into water. Suddenly he appeared behind Kakashi and swung his sword right through Kakashi's body. Zabuza, Suki, Tazuna, and Sasuke all were shocked when his body burst into water just like Zabuza's before him.

"I wasn't talking about Zabuza." Naruto said out loud just as Kakashi was once again behind Zabuza and hold a kunia to his neck.

"Don't move." Kakashi whispered, "Game over!"

"GO SENSEI!" Naruto yelled out.

"So cool." Suki found herself mutter. Sasuke remained silent and just continued to watch as his sensei fought the man. Then Zabuza started laughing causing the three genin and the bridge builder confusion.

"You think it's over?" Zabuza asked. "You don't get it. It will take more then just copying me..." then another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, "...but you are good." it said as Kakashi stabbed the Zabuza in front of him revealing it to be a clone.

"Crap! I didn't sense that one." Naruto shouted. Luckily as Zabuza swung his mighty sword Kakashi had time to duck out of the way. When Zabuza swung his sword impaled itself it the ground. He then grabbed the hilt of the word moved forward a bit and went to swing his word again only to find that Kakashi had dived into the water in front of them.

"Foolish!." Zabuza shouted as he ran towards the water. When Kakashi came back above the water the missing-nin appeared behind him.

"Water prison jutsu." Zabuza said and only saw Kakashi's look of shock before the copy-cat ninja was trapped in a sphere of water.

"You won't be able to get out of there." Zabuza told him, "I'll finish you once I've delt with the others." Kakashi's eyes were wide as he watched the missing-nin form seals, a second later a water clone was in front of the genin and bridge builder.

"Ninja wanna-bes." Zabuza said, just loud enough for the four to hear him. "You think that you are ninja just because you passed a little exam and got a headband?"

"And what do you know!?" Naruto suddenly shouted out, "You know nothing about the honor of being a ninja! You left your village, the village you were suppose to protect!" Zabuza stared long and hard at the boy before disappearing and reappearing in front of Naruto to kick him. To his shock though Naruto managed to dodge just at the last moment. Unfortunately Naruto's headband fell off at the exact time and was now buried under Zabuza's foot.

"Impressive kid. But not good enough." Zabuza smirked. Meanwhile Naruto was just then noticing that the weight from his headband had left his head.

"Naruto you idiot!" Suki whispered loudly, never taking her eyes off the enemy. "You could've gotten killed!"

"But I didn't I knew he was coming Suki. He thinks that this fog blinds me like it does you, but it doesn't, it helps me in a way because now I can feel every movement he makes because of the fog." Naruto told her.

"You have to understand Suki that Naruto usual uses the wind to pinpoint someones location. He rarely uses that sixth sense of his." Sasuke told her, "Fog is more solid then wind so it's easier for him to feel where everything is."

"Oh." was all Suki could mutter. She couldn't really believe that an enemy's attack was an advantage to them. A moment later Suki was brought out of her thoughts by a battle cry that sound strangely like a certain blind ninja. She saw only his outline as Naruto ran towards the enemy. Not five seconds later did Sasuke and Suki hear a sickening crunch causing Naruto to come flying back towards them.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled with worry.

"I'm fine." Naruto whispered as he got up. Suki was worried about the sicking crunch they had heard and couldn't help but yell about his stupidity. "What on Earth compelled you to go running towards him! He could have killed you! He could have..." but her ramblings got cut short as Naruto sat up and she noticed the head band gripped tightly in his hand.

"Idiot." Sasuke couldn't help but mutter with a smile.

"I told you I was going to become a great ninja." Naruto said to them as he tied his headband around his eyes. "Now it's time to prove it to you." he grinned before making signs, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he yelled.

"So even a wanna-be knows this technique." they heard Zabuza say.

"Charge!" Naruto yelled to his clones causing all fifty to charge the rather large ninja in front of him. Zabuza looked at them with amusement before blowing them all away with a single swing of his sword but not before seeing how his handband was positioned.

"So you're blind." Zabuza muttered to himself as he watched the blonde ninja toss a book bag at his friend.

"Windmill of Shadows!" he heard the black haired ninja yell before a large shuriken same flying at him.

"That won't work." the clone said but was more then surprised as the shuriken twisted around him and went straight towards his real body.

"Amateur!" the real Zabuza said as he caught the shuriken in his free head only to be surprised once more. Flying in the shadows of the shuriken was a second one head straight towards him. Luckily for him he managed to jump as it soared right below him. "You thought that would work!?" he shouted at them and from the distance he could not see the smirk on the Uchiha's face.

"Here goes nothing!" he heard the voice of the blonde behind him and he turned his head slightly just in time to see the puff of smoke disappear to reveal him. Naruto was holding a kunia about before anyone could say anything he through it straight at Zabuza. Instinct took over his body as the sharp object got closer and closer. Without thinking the hand hold the water prison broke free just in time for him to dodge the kunia.

"You little..." Zabuza started to through the shuriken that was still in his hand but was stopped by none other then Kakashi.

"It worked!" Naruto shouted before diving under and quickly swimming back to shore.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi and Zabuza fought it out. Kakashi copying every more Zabuza made causing the missing-nin to go almost paranoid.

"Impossible!" Zabuza shouted as Kakashi once again copied his move. It got worse when Kakashi started finishing off his sentences. Zabuza then began to think that the copy-cat ninja could see into the future. The battle just seemed to get worse.

* * *

"There's someone watching." Naruto said as the four watched the battle in front of them. The bridge builder was sipping his sake, already convinced that he was safe.

"Friend or enemy?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. He's calm and he just seems to be watching." Naruto told him, "He's too far away for me to sense anything else."

"Keep a watch on him then." Suki told him and Naruto nodded.

"He's got the Sharingan." Sasuke suddenly said, changing the subject quickly.

"He had to have a good reason." Naruto told him, "We'll ask when we get to Tazuna's house."

"Sharingan?" Suki said, "You mean your families blond-line?" she asked. Sasuke just nodded as a reply.

"He doesn't like to talk about it." Naruto told Suki.

"Oh. Sorry." she muttered.

"It's fine." Sasuke whispered just as the two fighting men got close enough for them to hear.

"What!? Can you see into the future!?" Zabuza's husky voice said from somewhere in the trees.

"I foresee..." they heard Kakashi begin, "...Your death."

"He's here!" Naruto suddenly said just as Kakashi was about to kill Zabuza. Three senbon needles then came out of no where and embedded themselves into Zabuza's neck, killing him.

"Your prediction came true." a voice said and the four leaf-nin and the one bridge builder looked up to see a tall man wearing a mask. Kakashi jumped off the tree he was in and went over to Zabuza's body.

"He's dead." Kakashi announced. "Team this is a Ninja hunter." Kakashi told them when he saw their confused looks.

"Enemy." Naruto whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear. He felt panic surface in the boy as Kakashi made to attack. Unfortunately the masked ninja was too fast and managed to grab Zabuza before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Damn." Kakashi muttered before he collapsed from exhaustion.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you grab sensei." Suki ordered and the two boys only glanced her way before picking up their unconscious sensei.

"Tazuna lead the way!" Suki once again ordered but he gave no objection as he lead the four ninja to his home.

**XOXOX**

**A/N:::: Well that was chapter 13. I hoped you liked it. I tried to stay as close as i could to what really happened and because I'm so terrible at fight scenes i shortened it a bit. Anyway i hoped you liked it and I'll try my very best to get the next chapter up before the end of January (No promises.)**

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
**


	15. Tree Climbing

**A/N:::: Okay this is chapter 14. Sorry it took so long. Hope you like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO but I do own Suki**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**All Seeing**

**14**

"We are going to climb a tree." Kakashi said as him and his three students stood in the forest near Tazuna's house. They had been there for a few days already and Kakashi, although weakened, decided that they needed to be trained.

"How is tree climbing going to help us be better ninja!?" Naruto's loud voice rang out.

"Oh...Did I leave out the helping part." Kakashi said, "Well we are going to climb a tree using only our feet."

"That's impossible!" Naruto shouted once more.

"I'm going to have to agree with Naruto." Suki said as she stared at the trees in front of her. Sasuke remained silent although he silently agreed with the other two.

"It is?" Kakashi said as he started walked towards a tree. When he got to the tree, however, he continued to walk...right UP the tree trunk.

"He walked up the tree didn't he?" Naruto said, not really expecting anyone to answer him.

"Yup." Sasuke said. Kakashi then threw three kunia down, making sure each landed in front of one of his students. "Walk up the tree by focusing chakra at the bottom of your feet. Mark your progress with the kunia." Kakashi then slowly walked back down and back to the house, leaving his students to their training.

"Well lets get started." Suki said and walked to a tree. She stopped for a moment at the bottom of the trunk before sticking her foot on the bark and walking up. "This is surprisingly easy." she spoke to soon for when she got up to ten feet she lost her focus and her foot no longer stuck sending her to the ground. "Maybe not."

"Come on Sasuke lets try." Naruto said before walking slowly to a tree and walked up without stopping. He got up five feet before applying to much chakra causing him to repel away from the tree. The same thing happened to Sasuke. This went on for another hour before Suki finally managed to get the hang of it and made it to the top.

"YES!" she cheered from the top before slowly walking back down the tree trunk. "You guys need help?" she asked seeing as how the boys had only made it to twenty feet when the tree was way bigger. They would have said yes had it not been for their manly pride kicking in – or, for Sasuke, the Uchiha pride.

"No thanks Suki." Naruto grinned at her, "We'll figure it out on our own." and with that the two started climbing again. It was a long and ruthless process. First they used too much chakra, then two little, and then they started off with the right amount but started using – or losing – more chakra as they climbed.

"Why can't we get it!" Sasuke said as the two boys took a five minute break. "What did Suki do that we're not doing?"

"Maybe we should ask?" Naruto suggested, pushing aside his manly pride for the moment. Sasuke only glanced at him before turning back around. "Ask if you want but I don't need her help to figure this out." he said to the Kyuubi container.

"Okay, then I'll be back." Naruto said before getting up and slowly walking towards the house without help. After being there for more then three hours he had gotten the feel of the area around him.

"Hey Suki!" Naruto yelled when he stepped into the house. He knew she was somewhere in the room, just not where in the room.

"Yeah Naruto?" Suki's voice said. Figuring she was on the right side of the room he positioned his head so that it was looking in her general direction.

"I was...um...you know...wondering if you could...um...help me with the tree climbing." he finally managed to say. Suki could almost laugh at him for how far his pride went. Was it seriously that hard to ask for help.

"Sure." Suki smiled and walked towards him. "Okay first of all if your all stressed out about doing it right it isn't going to work. It takes mental energy to generate and manipulate chakra." she told him.

"No stressing. Got it!" Naruto grinned.

"Just take it easy and relax. Focus on the tree and how much energy you need and then focus it to your feet." She said. "It's quiet easy once you get the hang of it."

"Is that all?" Naruto asked thinking about how easy it sounded. Suki smiled, "Yup thats all there is to it."

"Thanks Suki." Naruto grinned and hugged her before running out the door. Suki stood there for a moment not really knowing how to feel about the hug. After all that was the most contact she's had with a teammate since they've became ninja. Brushing it off as a Naruto-thing-to-do she went back into the kitchen to help Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter.

**

* * *

**

Naruto got back to the area where him and Sasuke were practicing to find Sasuke sill trying to get over twenty feet.

"Are you sure you don't want to hear what Suki said!" Naruto shouted to him causing Sasuke to lose his concentration and fall.

"Fine Dobe." Sasuke huffed, "Tell me what the all-mighty Suki told you." Naruto rolled his unseeing eyes before telling his bestfriend what their teammate had said. Sasuke smiled at the information before closing his eyes and centering his chakra. Naruto stood there for a moment longer before putting his head band over his eyes and smiling. This time he would make it to the top.

**

* * *

**

An hour later both Sasuke and Naruto entered the house, supporting each other. They were both extremely exhausted.

"He he. We made it to the top!" Naruto said as him and Sasuke sat down at the table. Suki congratulated them along with Kakashi. Also sitting at the table was Tazuna's grandson, Inari, who seemed to glare at the two boys.

"Why do you try so hard?" Inari suddenly asked. "You're all gonna lose or die in the end anyway. You're all too weak to face Gato."

"Inari!" Tsunami shouted at her son, who ignored her.

"Gato and his men are too strong! They'll destroy you! So why?" he shouted at them. "Why do you wear yourselves out!"

"We aren't you kid." Naruto said. "We don't sit around and watch people destroy our homes. We fight."

"Shut up!" Inari shouted at him. "You know nothing about me! Or the suffering I went through! You'll never know the pain I'm going through." Everyone was quiet, including Naruto – which is very strange –. All of a sudden Naruto began to speak, "You think I don't know pain and suffering?" the boy looked at him with teams gleaming in his eyes.

"Grow up!" Naruto shouted. "I know more about suffering then you'll ever know. The difference is I don't wallow in the pain and get people to pity me. You're just a bratty cry baby!" tears were running down Inari's cheeks when he raced from the room. Naruto only looked in his general direction before he stormed out of the house and into the woods.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Suki asked as she stared at the door her blind teammate just walked through.

"No. I've seen him like this before." Sasuke said. "Just leave him be for a few hours." Suki nodded but still her eyes were full of worry. Meanwhile Kakashi had already left the room and followed Inari to the porch.

"Mind if I join you?" Kakashi said too the little boy crying on the porch. All he heard was a sniffle before he sat down.

"You know Naruto didn't say those things to be mean." Kakashi told him. "Naruto probably understands you more than you realize."

"What do you mean?" Inari sniffled and wiped his nose.

"Well you see Naruto was all alone in the world. No father, no mother." Kakashi said. "He'd probably still be all alone if he hadn't of gone blind." he sighed. "Naruto knows more pain then anyone I know but I have never seen him cry. He's always got that stupid grin on his face."

"So..."

"So I think he got tired of crying and started to do something about it." Kakashi turned and smiled at the young boy.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was asleep on the forest ground, snoozing away. He was so exhausted that he didn't even notice the figure sneaking up on him. The figure reached out a hand and...

"You shouldn't sleep here." he said, "You might catch a cold." Naruto kept his eyes close but sat up and stretched a bit. "Who are you?" he asked, thinking about how familiar his presence felt. He had felt it somewhere else but he couldn't think of where.

"My name's Haku." the boy said, "Are you a ninja?"

"Yup! Names Uzumaki Naruto!" he grinned, "Remember it!"

"What are you doing sleeping here on the forest ground?" Haku asked. Naruto once again grinned. "I'm training!"

"Oh." Haku smiled, "Do you have anyone special in you life?" he asked, "Anyone you would die for?"

_"What's he talking about?" _Naruto thought. _"And why does he seem so familiar?" _he still couldn't figure it out. "Um. Yeah! I have special people." Naruto finally said.

"Good." Haku said. "Because when you have someone to fight for you become stronger." Haku smiled be getting up. "Good bye Uzumaki Naruto." Haku said before disappearing into the forest. A moment after he was gone Naruto Jumped up.

"ENEMY!" he finally remembered why Haku felt so familiar. He was the Hunter-nin that saved Zabuza."

**XOXOX**

**A/N:::: And that was chapter 14. I had like half of it done for like two weeks and I couldn't figure out how to end it. Next chapter will be on the bridge and probably the end of this mission. Anyways I hope you like it and I'll try to update faster!****  
**

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
**


	16. End of the Wave Mission

**After about four months I have fianlly written chapter 15. I think what took so long was that there was a lot of fighting in this chapter and I'm not very good at writing fight scenes. Anyway this is the end of the Wave mission so I hope you like it.**

**All Seeing**

**15**

"Enemy...stupid...enemy." Naruto kept muttering to himself. How could he have been so stupid not to remember the presence he felt? He blamed it on the unfamiliar surroundings but deep inside he knew it was his own fault. He never forgot a presence until now, he had a chance to stop him but he didn't. At the moment he was laying in bed, his unseeing eyes fixed on the ceiling. Kakashi and the rest of his team had left to protect Tazuna. He would be with them but Kakashi had ordered him to stay put and rest.

"How could I have forgotten." he whispered. He continued to degrade himself until he heard a shrill scream coming from downstairs. Without thinking he jumped out of the bed and ran as fast as he could down the stairs. As soon as his foot hit the landing he felt the two unfamiliar presences that reeked of killing intent.

"You get away from my mom!" Naruto heard Inari shout. He smiled at the bravery the kid showed before quickly making hand signs to save Inari and his mother.

Inari saw the knife in slow motion as it came towards him. He thought he was goner. That was until someone picked him up and replaced him with a...log?

"What!?" the two attackers yelled when they noticed it was not the boy they had killed but rather substitution. Unfortunately for them that wasn't the only thing that pissed them off. Behind Naruto and Inari laid Tsunami.

"Good job at distracting them Inari." Naruto said, "Because of you I could save your mom." his unseeing eyes never left the two men in front of them.

"Heh, ya got lucky kid." one of them said and both of the charged the blonde. Naruto could only grin as he threw two shuriken at the men. They could only smirk as the two weapons flew past them.

"You honestly think that those toys could harm us!" Naruto grinned evilly at the two of them, "Suckers." he said right before the two blacked out due to a powerful kick from two Naruto clones.

"Hey Inari, I'm sorry I called you a bratty cry baby." Naruto smiled, "What you just did proves to me that you aren't." tears leaked out of Inari's eyes but when he tried to wipe them Naruto grabbed his hand. "It's perfectly fine to cry when you're happy." he grinned, "Now I have to go and save my teammates." and without another word Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**At the bridge**

"Dammit." Sasuke muttered as he narrowly dodged another set of senbon needles. The boy he was fighting was strong, maybe too strong. To his left he could here Kakashi and Zabuza fighting and too his right he could almost see Suki's outline as she protected the bridge builder.

"I am surprised that you can dodge my attacks." he heard Haku's soft voice from behind his mask. "I didn't want to kill you but it seems you leave me no choice."

"There's no way that you can kill me." Sasuke told him back.

"Makyou Hyoushou." Haku whispered. Around the two ninja water began to lift of the ground and started to freeze into what looked like mirrors. They formed around the two creating a barrier between the outside world and them. Sasuke stared at the mirrors and watched as Haku disappeared into one of them. _"What the hell?"_ he thought and less than a minute later he felt a pain in his shoulder. He looked over only to see several senbon needles sticking out of his left shoulder.

"Shit." he muttered. He watched as Haku speed through the mirrors, every once in awhile throwing the needles straight at the Uchiha. Without knowing how, he managed to dodge several of the attacks.

**With Naruto**

Naruto appeared in a swirl of leaves right before the bridge began. He could hear the fight happening and worry filled his being. He knew that the two missing-nin were strong and if he knew Sasuke as well as he thought he did then he knew that the Uchiha was fighting face to face with Haku. As quick as he could he raced towards the bridge and to where the fight was happening. He wasn't about to let his team fight with out him.

Sasuke breathed heavily. He couldn't keep this up much longer. His left arm was already completely useless and his lungs couldn't keep up with his breathing. He silently wished that Suki was with him, he could have used her bloodline. He jumped to dodge another attack and landed on his side a few feet away. The masked enemy came from the ice mirror and stood a couple feet from Sasuke.

"I'm sorry." Haku whispered to no one in particular and threw the senbon needles at Sasuke's vitals. Fortunately before anyone could blink the senbon were deflected and Haku was thrown several feet away from where he stood. Sasuke looked up from his savior's feet and stared at the blonde hair that he knew belonged to his best friend.

"You okay Sasuke?" Naruto asked before turning and smiling at him.

"Yeah." Sasuke breathed out before taking the hand Naruto held out to him. Together the two stood in front of Haku both in fighting stances and both ready to kick butt.

**With Suki**

Suki breathed deeply and she kept watch over Tazuna. Every once in a while she'll try to see what was going on, but it was no use. The fog around them was too dense. All she could see were her own two hands and the bridge builder behind her.

"What the hell is happening." She whispered more to herself than the bridge builder behind her. After a half hour of staring into the fog it started to clear. She could begin to see Kakashi and she could make out the outline of Zabuza. She looked to where she had last seen the ice mirrors and saw that they too had disappeared. Once again she question what was happening.

**With Kakashi and Zabuza**

"It's over Zabuza!" Kakashi shouted while he stared deep into his eyes, "You lose!" and at the moment Zabuza was caught. Not by a technique and not by an illusion. No, he was caught in the mouth of several Nin-Dogs.

**With Suki**

Suki looked away from her sensei's fight and back to where Naruto and Sasuke were last seen. She saw two figures fighting. One was enveloped in red chakra while the other was enduring more than a normal ninja would. There was no sign of a third ninja making Suki believe something happened to one of her teammates. Suddenly the fighting stopped when the sound of a thousand chirping birds was heard. She looked over and saw her sensei was the source of the sound. He was charging Zabuza, intending to kill him.

**With Naruto**

He was about to land the final blow on Haku. The Kyuubi's chakra was allowing it so that he was able to see the outlines of things and people. He still couldn't believe that Haku was just going to let him kill him. He didn't want this to be his first kill. Fortunately it didn't have to be for when they heard the sound of birds Haku dodged the attack.

"Sorry Naruto but I can not die just yet." Haku said before disappearing. With Haku disappearing Naruto's anger started to disappear along with the demon's chakra. He only stood there for a minute before running back to Sasuke who still lay motionlessly on the bridge ground.

He still couldn't believe that his best friend was killed by the enemy. He had just gotten the Sharingan to! Tears leaked out of his unseeing eyes as he clutched onto to his teammate, his best friend, and his brother.

**With Kakashi and Zabuza**

The attack was about to go through Zabuza's chest when somebody appeared before him and took the attack through their own chest. It took only a few seconds to realize that it was Haku, Zabuza's _tool_, who gave his life for the missing-nin.

"Zabuza-sama," was the last thing Haku said in this world.

"You failed at killing me once again Kakashi." Zabuza chuckled, not even affected by Haku's death. Zabuza then clutched his sword in his hand and was about to swipe it through Haku to get to Kakashi. Kakashi, who's hand was still through Haku, grabbed the boy in a tighter grip and dodged the attack. Kakashi laid Haku down gently before once again glaring at Zabuza.

**With Suki**

The fog was finally completely cleared and Suki could finally make out who everyone was. That was when she saw Naruto standing over was seemed to be a body.

"Naruto! You're alive!" she shouted happily but the smile faded when she saw whose body he was standing over.

"Sasuke." She whispered. She was about to run over when she remembered that she was still on guard duty.

"I'll come with you." Tazuna said, "That way you can still guard me." Suki smiled at him before the two walked over to the two boys. Once there she knelled over Sasuke and let her tears fall over him. He may not have been her best friend but he was her teammate.

"Suki," Naruto said without moving his eyes from where Sasuke laid, "Can you stay with him?" he didn't wait for an answer as he turned and walked towards Kakashi's fight.

**With Kakashi and Zabuza**

Kakashi stood behind Zabuza with a kunia positioned at the neck.

"This is good bye." Kakashi prepared to strike and Zabuza prepared to dodge. Unfortunately for Zabuza, dodging led to both his arms being broken.

Naruto stood at the side of the fight and tried to locate the masked enemy that killed Sasuke. When he found him and bigger frown appeared on his face for he found that Haku was dead. It was then that he felt many unfamiliar people coming towards them.

"My, how the great have fallen." The voice came from none other then Gato, the man who had hired the ninja to kill Tazuna. Gato stood in front of a small crowd of nothing more but bandits and low paying scum. The team watched as he walked towards them, the crowd staying where they were.

"What a pity that I didn't get to kill him myself." Gato said when he saw Haku laying lifeless on the bridge. He walked closer and closer to the dead body until was close enough to kick Haku in the head.

"You almost broke my arm last time." He grunted.

"Are you just going to let him do that?" Naruto asked Zabuza, "He killed for you, he healed you, and he gave his life for you! Are you just going to let the man disrespect his body!?" By the time he finished he was yelling at the man.

"Naruto, that's enough!" Kakashi said.

"Listen to your sensei kid and shut up. Haku was nothing but a tool." Zabuza told him.

"NO! He looked to you as a father! He really cared about you! He fucking died for you and you don't even care!" Naruto shouted at him, "Are you really that heartless!?"

"Not…another…word…" Zabuza ordered. But it was too late, Naruto's words had already gotten to him and tears were already streaming from his eyes. "Haku was lucky to fight a kid like you." Zabuza told him before taking the bandages away from his mouth, "Kid, lend me a kunia."

"Sure." Naruto said as he through the kunia to where he sensed Zabuza was. Zabuza didn't say anything as he caught the kunia in his mouth and charged the large crowd. His target was Gato. By the time he reached Gato different weapons were stuck in his back and blood was coming from his mouth.

"I'm taking you to hell with me!" Zabuza shouted as he sliced Gato through the neck and watched as he fell from the bridge. He then turned and glared at the crowd, who flinched in terror. Sadly the strength he once had was gone and he fell to the ground, unable to stand.

**With Suki**

Suki sat next to the motionless Sasuke, her eyes filled with tears. Tazuna stood behind her, his held bowed to show respect. Both had no idea on what was happening just a mere twenty feet away. Suki bent closer to him, causing her tears to fall on his forehead. She bent down closer and closer until her lips touched his forehead. It was then that she heard a moan of pain.

"I never…said you could…kiss me." Suki shot straight up and looked into the onyx eyes of the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

"You're…You're alive!" a smile appeared on her face and she did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She hugged him tightly, afraid that if she let him go then he really would be gone.

"You're hurting me." Sasuke muttered and Suki immediately loosened her hug. "Sorry," Suki whispered, "I'm just so happy that you're safe."

"Where's Naruto?" he asked, "Is he okay? Where's that masked ninja?"

"Naruto is with Kakashi and he's perfectly fine." Suki told him with a smile as she pulled out of the hug. "I…I'm not sure about the masked ninja. I think he's dead."

"Did Naruto kill him?"

"No…I'm pretty sure Kakashi-sensei did." She said, "You know, it's pretty amazing that you survived a deathblow."

"No, he wasn't trying to kill me." Sasuke told her as he looked around for Naruto. As soon as his eyes landed on the back of Naruto's head it turned around and unseeing eyes stared into his onyx eyes.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted from where he was, tears glistening in his eyes. He smiled on last time before turning and facing where the crowd still stood.

"You know," a random bandit started, "You just killed our paycheck."

"Yeah!" the crowd shouted together, "We'll just have to kill you!" the bandit said before the crowd got ready to charge. However at the last minute they were stopped by an arrow. Everyone on the bridge turned to see Inari and the residents of the island standing at the edge of it ready to fight.

"This is our island!" Inari shouted, "You take on more step into our home and we'll kill you!" both Kakashi and Naruto stared at them before turning back to the bandits.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled causing twenty copies of him to appear. Kakashi stared at him for a second. _"I won't be able to do anything solid but a bluff might work." _Kakashi thought before creating thirty academy level Bunshin. The crowd of bandits took one look at their opponents before changing their minds and running away. Naruto and Kakashi released their jutsus and the villagers cheered the heads off.

"It's all over, eh Kakashi." Zabuza said once he saw Kakashi standing over him.

"Yup, it's all over." Kakashi told him before pulling his mask back over his eye.

"Do me a favor Kakashi." Zabuza started, "Take me over and lay me next to Haku. I want to see him before I die." Kakashi just nodded his head before he picked Zabuza off of the ground and laid him next to Haku. While he did this snow began to fall from the sky.

"He's making it snow Kakashi." Zabuza said as he stared into the lifeless face of Haku. "He's making it…snow."

**Two weeks later**

Team Seven and Kakashi stood in front of two man-made graves. On one there was mask and on the other stood a sword. These were the graves of Zabuza and Haku.

"They were good ninja," Naruto said, "Weren't they?" he asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, Naruto, they were some of the best." And with that the four left the graves and met with Tazuna and his family by the now finished bridge.

"Thank you, for everything." Tazuna said as he bowed to show them his gratitude.

"We were just doing our mission." Kakashi told him.

"We'll come back a visit." Naruto said.

"You better." Inari said as his eyes began to water. Naruto chuckled, "You're not going to cry, are you Inari?"

"Of course not!" Inari shouted at him, "But you can if you want."

"Me!" Naruto grinned, "No way." And with that he turned, sadly it was because his unseeing eyes began to tear up. Suki stared at the two boys who were crying and sighed. _"Idiots." _She thought.

"Okay team lets go." Kakashi ordered and with one more 'good bye' the team of ninjas left.

"We still need to name the bridge." Inari said as he watched his new found brother and his team walk away.

"How about the Great Tazuna Bridge!?" Tazuna declared, only half joking.

"Nah!" Inari said, "How about the Great Naruto Bridge?"

"Hmmm," Tazuna thought for a minute, "I like it!"

**XOXOX**

**Okay that was chapter 15. I'm pretty sure thats the longest chapter I have so far, but I can't be sure. I'm going on vacation for eleven days so I won't be back until July 7th. I wanted to get a chapter in before I left. Anyways I hope you liked it!**

**Next Chapter::::the start of Chunnin exams! You get to see all the teams including a certain Sand team!**

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	17. Confusions, Meetings, and the Exam

**Okay this is a little late but hopefully it will be worth the wait. So finally here's chapter 16 of All seeing**

**I, UNFORTUNATELY, DO NOT OWN NARUTO but I do own Yukimaru Suki!**

**All Seeing**

**16**

"Ow." Naruto muttered as he landed hard on his backside. Strangely he had knocked into someone. He hadn't felt the presence of anyone around him and yet he had walked face first into a human figure. Naruto waited for the person in front of him to say something but no words came. Slowly Naruto stood from his position on the ground and turned to the last place he had physically felt the person. "Sorry." Naruto said before turning away and walking towards his team's meeting place.

Sea green eyes watched as the blonde ninja walked away from him. He looked down at his body in bewilderment. The blonde had been able to touch him, he had walked into him and his sand didn't do anything at all. He closed his eyes for a second and felt the undeniable presence of Shukaku trying to take over. It happened every time his eyes closed, even if it's for a split second. If Shukaku was still there them why was the blonde ninja able to touch him. Sighing the ninja disappeared in a swirl of sand.

* * *

"Naruto-nii-san! Sasuke-nii-san!" Naruto, Suki, and Sasuke all turned from where they were standing to watch as a boy with spiky brown hair ran towards them, two kids trailing behind him.

"Hey Konohamaru!" Naruto said cheerfully as he felt his young friend run closer and closer.

"You said once you got back from your mission you'll play ninja with us."

"How can two ninja _play_ninja?" Suki chuckled causing Konohamaru and his friends to look at her.

"Who are you?"

"She's our teammate, Suki." Sasuke answered for her and the three young academy students turned back to look at Sasuke.

"She looks weak." Both Naruto and Sasuke cringed, "He he, I bet I could take…her." a murderous intent filled the area and Konohamaru and his two friends, Mogi and Udon, turned to see Suki's glare directed at them. Slowly Konohamaru, his friends, and Naruto and Sasuke backed up until finally they turned and ran full speed down the street with Suki chasing after them. Suddenly everything seemed to slow down while Konohamaru ran fast first with a solid body.

"Ouch."

"Watch where you're going punk." Konohamaru's body was lifted into the hair by a strong hand. He looked up to see a face that was painted with what looked like purple makeup. Behind him stood a girl with for spiky ponytails and a giant fan on her back.

"Let me go!" Konohamaru struggled but that only seemed to make the boy smirk at his futile attempts.

"Hey! Let him go!" the purple face boy looked up to see a blonde haired ninja followed by a boy with raven hair and a girl with dark blue hair.

"He bumped into to me. I'm just showing him to respect those stronger than him." And with that the purple faced boy shook Konohamaru a little.

"Its not his fault that he ran into you. It's ours." Sasuke told the boy.

"Kankuro, just put the boy down." the blonde girl whispered the now named boy, Kankuro.

"Shut up Temari." Kankuro told her.

"Put him down." Suki ordered, "That's the grandson of the Hokage. You have no right to threaten him."

"So what…" Just then a cold voice rang out and silence settled over the road.

"Kankuro." the voice said causing Kankuro to drop Konohamaru quickly. "Stop causing trouble."

"G-Gaara." Kankuro stuttered out in fear. Naruto blinked and moved his head in the direction of the voice.

"Sasuke." he whispered, "Whose here?" Sasuke looked at his friend in confusion before looking at the red haired kid who had just landed in front of them.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked in almost wonderment. What was the reason that Naruto couldn't sense someone right in front of him.

"Gaara." the red boy answered. "What's you're name?" Gaara directed at Naruto, but seeing as Naruto couldn't sense what he was doing, did not answer.

"Hey! Blondie, are you deaf?" Temari yelled causing Naruto to slightly jump before chuckling a little bit, "No but I was just wondering why I couldn't _see_Gaara." Temari and Kankuro stared confusedly at the blonde ninja while Gaara's interest seemed to peek.

"He's blind." Suki answered their unasked question, "He can sense where people are by the change in air waves and chakra signatures. For some reason he can't feel Gaara at all."

"He, as well as us, are wondering why that is." Sasuke said. The three Sand ninja stared at them then back at Naruto with mild surprise.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, this is Yukimaru Suki and Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara didn't say anything as he turned away and walked down the street. Kankuro and Temari looked at the Konoha ninjas one last time before running after Gaara.

"Why didn't you do anything!" Konohamaru shouted at them, "You could have beat them black and blue but instead you just talked to them!"

"Konohamaru, they are from another village, if we attack them - even for a reason - their leader could take it as an act of war." Suki explained to him, "The relationship between us and the sand village has never been great and this could have stared another war."

"How do you know all this?" Naruto asked.

"Because she actually paid attention in class, dobe." Sasuke said causing not only Suki to laugh but also Konohamaru and his friends to laugh leaving Naruto to pout playfully.

"I've deiced to nominate you three for the Chunnin Exams." Kakashi announced the next day. "Here are your entry slips. Now remember this is completely your choice. If you choose to take part show up at the academy tomorrow at ten." he then disappeared leaving the three genin alone.

"So are we going to participate?" Suki asked the two boys in front of her. Naruto and Sasuke both grinned before agreeing.

**The next day: the academy**

"Ready?" In front of the ninja academy stood three ninja, two boys and one girl. A blind boy with blonde grinned widely as he nodded his head in an affirmative towards the silver eyed girl's question. The raven haired boy gave a small smile before he too nodded.

"Let's go." the girl said and together Team 7 walked through the double doors.

Team 7 walked slowly walk up the stairs and before they could blink they were caught in a trap.

* * *

"Just let us through!" Sasuke and Suki looked over to see a black bowl cut haired boy trying to get past two older genin.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked his two teammates.

"These bullies are trying to keep others out." Suki told him only to see confusion spread over his face.

"But this is only the second floor." Naruto whispered. Suki looked at him before looking around and smiling, "He's right," she said, "This is only the second floor."

"I get it." Sasuke said, "They're trying to weed out the strong from the weak. It's like a test before the test."

"Well should we just leave them here?" Suki asked

"Yeah, if they aren't strong enough to get pass this then they shouldn't proceed." Naruto said and turned to leave only to stop and turn back around.

"He doesn't have chakra." Naruto's unseeing eyes locked onto the bowl cut haired genin.

"Well then he isn't going to get far if he can't use chakra." Sasuke said as he too looked at the boy.

"No, he's really strong. Every time he takes a step I can feel the vibrations of the weights he wears. There's resistance in the air too." Naruto explained before turning back towards the stairwell. "Let's go." and the three of them left the scene to go up one more staircase.

* * *

"Glad to see you all came!" Kakashi stood outside the room the test would be in.

"What would have happened if we didn't?" Suki asked.

"Well, the test is only taken in teams of three." Kakashi told them with a smile, "If one of you wouldn't have come the other two wouldn't have been able to take the test."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Naruto demanded, his two teammates silently asking the same question.

"I had faith that you would all come." Kakashi said before wishing them good luck and disappearing.

"I hate our sensei." Suki muttered before turning to look at Naruto and Sasuke. "Ready." She received two nods before she turned back around and walked through the doors, her two teammates following behind her.

The room was filled with genin. All were different ages and different heights. They were from different villages as well and all of them looked tough.

"Don't worry." Naruto whispered to his teammates, "We can take 'em." he wasn't sure he believed himself but they should just quit now if they got scared.

"So you're here too?" Naruto and Sasuke looked up when they heard the familiar voice of their lazy friend.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto smiled as the boy walked over along with Chouji, their other friend. "Chouji!" Naruto added as soon as he felt his other friend.

"How have you guys been?" Sasuke asked, "We haven't had a chance to talk since we graduated."

"We've been alright." Shikamaru told them, "It's difficult though when you have a troublesome girl on your team." Suki looked at him as if she was the one being insulted.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered before looking at her, "I didn't mean you. You've met Ino, you know how she can be." Suki nodded in understanding.

"So everyone's here?" the two teams turned to see the rest of rookie nine coming towards them. As soon as Sakura and Ino spotted Sasuke they attached to his arms and started bickering at each other.

"You shouldn't be so loud." the bickering between Ino and Sakura stopped as did the conversations between old friends as they looked up to see a silver haired boy a couple years older than them.

"And who are you?" Kiba ask

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto."

"Well who are you to tell us to be quiet?"

"Look behind you." the rookie nine, excluding Naruto, turned around to see glares directed at them. Naruto simply shivered as the intensity of the glares reached him.

"I'm just giving you some advice, don't act cocky." He said as he reached into his weapon pouch. "I've taken this test enough times to have gathered information from everyone who's taking it this year."

"How many times have you taken the test?" Suki asked

"This is my seventh time." he answered almost sadly.

"So you have information on everybody?" Sasuke asked

"Yup, just give me a name and I'll give you their information."

"Gaara of the Sand." Sasuke told him.

"And Uzumaki Naruto!" strangely enough it was Naruto who asked for his own information.

"Idiot, why do you want information on yourself?" Sakura sneered causing Naruto to shrug, "I'm curious." Sasuke looked at his best friend before wondering what he was curious about.

"Okay. Gaara first. He's new and from a different village so I don't have a whole lot on him." Kabuto told them as he pulled Gaara's card out of his stack. "He and his team have been on 8 C-ranked missions, 1 B-ranked, and - wow- he's been on an A-ranked mission too!" Kabuto and the rest of the genin listening opened their eyes wide in shock.

"That's no all, it said that he came back from every mission without a single scratch."

"Wow."

"_That still didn't explain why he's invisible to me." _Naruto thought sadly before turning his attention back to the silver haired genin. "Now me!" he grinned.

"Aright. Uzumaki Naruto." he muttered to himself as he found the card, "Teammates are Yukimaru Suki and Uchiha Sasuke. Jonin-sensei is the famous copy-cat ninja, Hatake Kakashi. 7 D-ranked missions and 1 C turned B-ranked mission. He was - really? - you were attacked when you were young causing you to be blind now."

"Yup!" Naruto's grin only got wider as he stared unseeingly at the older genin.

"Okay, you were adopted by special Jonin Mitarashi, and - what's this? - you are involved in a S-ranked secret." Naruto's unseeing eyes grew wide as he felt the stares of his old classmates and of his teammates.

"Um…"

"Alright! Shut up now or you all fail!" every genin turned to see a tall scarred man standing in the doorway with a glare that pierced everyone in the room.

He was Morino Ibiki, the first test examiner.

**XOXOX**

**A/N::::**sorry that it's later than October 31st. At it was because I was busy but than when I did finish it my internet was being really stupid and wouldn't let me do anything on it. So as I promised in the last chapter this was the very very beginning of the Chunnin exams and the sand trio as well as Rookie nine made an appearance.

Oh and I'm going to have a little contest! **I'm giving you a chance to guess why Naruto can't sense Gaara, if you guess right I'll out a character that you created into the story, plus I'll go and read one of your fanfics (if you have any) and review them. PLEASE SEND ALL GUESSES IN A PRIVATE MESSAGE! that way those who guess wrong won't be given away the surprise. GUESSES MUST BE DETAILED (it can't be just one or two words or i won't except it!)**

**P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	18. SORRY

**Okay, I know you are all going to hate me for this but...**

**I just can't continue this fanfiction.**

**I've lost my inspiration and I've been stuggling just to right a few sentences.**

**I'm putting this up for adoption and the person who adopts it will recieve the character discription for Suki.**

**They will also be told the reason on why Naruto can't "see" Gaara. **

**the adopter may choose not to accept this info if you so wish to change the details of things.**

**Sorry, again, I just don't think I have much talent at writing Naruto fanfics.**

**This is the second Naruto fanfic that I have found that I can't continue. **

**I have another Naruto fanfic, "henge is troublesome", and I'm going to try to finish that one.**

**After that I'm going to try to stay away from Naruto fanfics unless if AU or a crossover. **

**Again, I'm terribly sorry and I will understand if I get flames.**

**Sorry...**

**Foxygirl0413**


	19. ADOPTED

**I am happy to report that "All Seeing" has been adopted.**

**Wordsplat has agreed to continue "All seeing".**

**---Foxygirl0413**


End file.
